Encounters
by pchan17
Summary: 10 years have passed and each of them encountered a familiar face. What is the reason for her awakening..?
1. First Encounter Junpei

It's been in my mind for almost a week. I've decided to give it a try. ^^ oh and i don't own p3p..pls let me borrow them for awhile. thanks!

MORNING

Among the cubicles of an unfamiliar office, a young man boringly clicks the mouse in front of his computer. Tired eyes glued to the monitor as he scans through the images of what seems to be women wearing bikinis.

Seeing his boss pass by, he immediately clicked the close button and the screen reverted to spreadsheets and records. A smack was heard followed by a loud yelp coming from the man.

"Iori! I don't pay you to look at women all day!" The boss exits the cubicle, eyeing the other employees.

_*Yaaaaawn* _ the tired man punched a few keys then hit enter. An employee peeks inside the cubicle laughing, "Man, you got whooped again. Three times in one day! That's a new record!"

The young man looked at him pretty much annoyed, "Just shut up! Jeez! Talk about a boring day or what? If I have a choice, I wanna be a lifeguard somewhere and rescue some babes in beaches!"

Iori leaned on his chair, closing his eyes as he starts to daydream. "Yeah..don't worry ladies! Junpei Iori is here to save you!"

The other guy watched him start to snicker like a pervert. Unknowingly, a figure appeared behind Junpei as yet another smack resounded the walls and again followed by a loud yelp.

AFTERNOON

"Hey Junpei, we're going to Hagakure's. You coming?" , the guy earlier called out.

"Yeah dude wait for me. Im starving!" Having said that, Junpei started sliding all the paperwork in his bag and immediately ran after the group.

At Hagakure's , everyone sat and enjoyed their meal. Everyone laughed at Iori for his "job well done".

"I tell you man, that guy has eyes everywhere. It's like he can see what I'm doing every second. It would be nice if a girl would do that to me once in a while, but man…it's pretty freaky when a fat guy watches you," Junpei shivers at the thought .

A guy commented, "Well ya stupid, he has cameras installed in every corner of the office. Of course he can see what you're doing."

Junpei's eyes widened at that, "N-no shit? Damn he's freakier than I thought."

"But seriously dude, what is up with you lately?"

Junpei looked at him,"What do you mean?"

"Well…"

The man's words were cut off as Iori stood suddenly, spilling hot ramen on the table and unto one of the man's hands. "Oww oww! Junpei! What the hell is wrong with you?" The man shouted and immediately put his hand on his mouth to ease the pain.

They all look up at Iori. He stood there, eyes widened and unmoving. They followed his stare outside the shop only to find 3 girls, looking like highschool students, passing by.

"Hey! What's wrong Junpei? You look like you've seen a ghost." The guy waved at him.

Junpei did not waste any minute and bolted out of the store. His friends calling out to him. "What is up with that? Is he really that much obsessed with girls?" All of them looked at each other and shrugged.

Upon reaching the 3 girls, he stared at a certain red head. The other two holds on to the girl as Iori continues to stare with much bewilderment. "You….. look just like her." Saying that, he examines her face more closely, earning a nervous look from the said girl. He sniffs a couple of times and said, "you even smell like her."

"Get away from her, you perv!" One of the girls yelled still holding on possessively to the girl.

His friends finally reached him and pulled him away. "Dude! Wtf are you doin? You'll get arrested for invasion of personal space, or better yet assaulting a minor."

"But I didn't….!"One of them covered his mouth before he could say anything else.

They all bowed to the three girls and apologized. " Please excuse our friend here. He doesn't know what he's doing. You see…."

"Whatever! Just don't let it happen again!" The girl turned to the red haired teen. "Let's go Hamu-chan..honestly, people nowadays are getting crazier and crazier." The latter nodded quietly and looked at Iori worriedly before leaving with the other two. Junpei watched at her retreating figure, still fazed with wonder.

EVENING

The loud music of the club dictates the sway of movements among the crowd of people dancing on the dance floor. It drowns out the conversation of a group of men wearing suits, as one of them exclaims,"I'm telling you man..i know her!"

Junpei tried to convince his other colleagues. He was beginning to be pissed off at his current state. They keep giving him a disbelieving look and it's getting on his nerves.

"Yeah yeah…I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff too.." The man who said that inhaled his remaining smoke and dropped it in the ash tray.

Junpei looked at him, "what stuff?"

"You know..highschool girls. I mean I know you like young girls..but highschool girls? Damn.." He sighed and picked up the glass of beer in front of him.

Another guy butts in, "if you really know her..then what's her name? Where does she live? Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Her name is..Hamuko Tomoe. She used to live at our dorm. And her boyfriend is….heeey! " He stopped, realizing what the guy wants. "No way you're getting her.."

"So she does have a boyfriend then..bummer.." The guy drank his liquor. All of the other guys including Junpei are now staring at him dreadfully.

"That's not what I meant…you can't have her because.…..she's our leader…." He paused for a moment. "….was our leader.." Looking down, Junpei suddenly became quiet. It's been awhile before he sighed,"..ten years ago, we fought Nyx together…and then she..."

"Dude, what are you talking about? Leader? Nyx? Jeez! Is that booze getting into your head?" said the man who got his hand burned,"What you need is a grown woman….take your pick!" Having said that, he pointed to the girls dancing on the dance floor, unaware of the heated gaze from the group.

Junpei stood up and was preparing to leave when he was stopped by another, "You're leaving? C'mon man..lighten up!" He paid no attention to them and made his way to the door.

Meanwhile, 3 highschool girls were walking home. The one in the middle was looking down, lost in her thoughts. The two girls looked at her worriedly.

"Hamu-chan..are you alright? That must have scared you huh?"

Crimson eyes looked up to them and smiled. She slowly shook her head and said, "No..im fine. It's just that..i feel like I've seen him before.."

"Oh? So you know him then? "

She pondered on that question for a moment. "….no…I don't know.."

One of the girls hugs her. " Don't think about it..you're probably shaken because of what happened. Let's get you home."

_Under the light of the moon..the end draws near yet again. _


	2. Second Encounter Yukari

I made 2 chappies..^^ oh well. Forgive me for this is my first story ever published. I still don't own p3p.

MORNING

"All right everyone! That's a wrap!"

Everyone started packing their equipments. Lights and cameras were turned off. People walking here and there carrying boxes and costumes. The busy studio is starting to close. A woman clad in what appears to be a traditional outfit shifts uncomfortably. She almost ran into the dressing room if not for the fact she's wearing high heeled japanese slippers.

She finally reached her destination and was greeted by the assistant as she tried her hardest to get the outfit off. Browsing through the line of clothes on the dresser, she picked a simple shirt and jeans and began dressing.

"Another rough day huh?" The assistant started as she arranged the pile of clothes that were just recently worn. The woman sighed and sat down on the sofa. She looks exhausted but still manages to give a smile.

"Yeah..they are rushing the photoshoot..due for the month. Sometimes I wonder why I even took this job." She took a can of soda she bought from the vending the machine and opens it.

"But you were doing a good job at it. I can tell you really love this job miss."

"It's the paparazzi I hate. Damn rumors…spreading like hell. I hate rumors you know.." She took a sip out of the can and reached out for her bag.

"Oh..it's about the break up rumor isn't it…you shouldn't let it get to you.." The assistant looks at her hesitantly, wondering if she had said too much.

The girl glared at the other for a second and sighed. "I guess you're right. I should have known this was going to happen. Being a model is tough..maybe you should try it sometime."

"N-no thanks..i would rather be behind the spotlight..and besides, I could never be as pretty and sexy as you miss." The assistant blushes and turns away.

She smiled at her. Whether or not she was just sucking up, it made her happy to hear it from other people. She said a small thanks and stood up. The photoshoot finished earlier than she expected. She was planning on continuing her sleep which was interrupted in the wee hours of the morning just for taking pictures.

As she was walking to the door, she glanced at the assistant bowing to her. "Goodbye Ms. Takeba. Have a nice day!"

AFTERNOON

"Let's see…where to go.." She decided to pass by the Palownia Mall on the way home. She adjusted her glasses and hat, making sure no one would recognize her. She entered into a clothing store and browsed through the articles of clothing. An off-shoulder top caught her attention and decided to try it on.

"Yes mam..may I help you?" A perky saleslady appeared next to her.

She smiled at the saleslady. "Yes..can I have this in size small?"

"One moment please.." The saleslady went off the find the appropriate size.

Yukari reached for her cellphone and flipped it open. She sighed at the many texts and calls coming from only one person. "Doesn't he ever give up..?"

The lady was back with the said clothing and handed it to her. On the way to the fitting room, she took a quick look at the people in the store, still thankful they haven't noticed her. Inside the fitting room, she tossed her bag along with her cell and began undressing.

She took a moment to look at her herself through the mirror, striking a pose here and there. She leaned on the mirror and sighed. "Everyone says im pretty and all that…but why do I feel so different…"

Slowly she reached for the off-shoulder top and gently fitted it unto herself. Admiring the feel of it on her skin, she checked to see if it looks good on all sides. Having a model body does have its benefits.

After trying it out she hurriedly grabbed her bag and set out for the counter. She squeaked a little as a small tap on her shoulder was felt. Looking back, a ponytailed highschool girl smiled at her holding out her phone.

"I think you left this in the fitting room.." She quickly handed it to Yukari and left.

Dumbfounded, she took it and stared at the girl who was now rushing towards her friends leaving the store. "No way…" She whispered as she darted towards the latter.

"H-hey..!" She called out but was blocked by the security guard as the store alarm went off. She was apparently still holding the unpaid shirt. Startled, her hat came off and fell, and immediately all eyes were on her. People who were inside the store were whispering and the crowd outside gathered at the commotion.

"Hey isn't that…." All sorts of people are gathering around her in a matter of seconds, blocking her view of the high school girl.

"Please let me through..!" She fought her way through but to no vail. Even the security guard was helpless as the swarm of people surround her. She looked again at the spot where she saw the girl, but to her disappointment she was gone. She sighed in defeat, still being invaded by screams for autograph and pictures.

EVENING

Yukari bowed low at the manager for what happened earlier. It took awhile but finally the crowd was dispersed. She wondered if this will start another rumor tomorrow and silently cursed herself for being careless.

The manager being kind enough, forgave the young lady and decided to let her have the shirt for free. After all, it was good enough publicity for her to be in the shop. Embarrassed, she bowed again and thanked everyone.

She walked away, cheeks still tinted red with embarrassment, and again reached for her phone. Another round of calls and texts were seen. She flipped it close and sighed. "Maybe I need to get a new boyfriend soon…I must be seeing things because of stress.."

LATE NIGHT

The red haired girl was cuddling her pillow as she flipped through the channels. The news caught her attention when the announcer showed the footage in Palownia Mall.

"Famous model, Yukari Takeba, was rumored to have stolen a merchandise from this store. She tried to snuck out of the store when everyone was busy but was caught by the alarm." She then turned the microphone to a male bystander. "Yes its true, I saw the whole thing…yeah, I got her autograph too! Hey is this live? Hi mom and dad!" The camera turned to the announcer as she snatched the mic away. "Hey you can't do that..!"

The ending jingle was played as the news ended. The tv was turned off and she stared blankly into the screen. She pitied the woman for having these rumors. She was there and she saw all of it. Knowing full well it was just a misunderstanding, she silently prayed that the model would be alright and closed her eyes, letting sleep get to her. Somehow…she knows that woman is strong…

_Under the increasing light of the moon…the end draws near yet again._


	3. Third Encounter Akihiko

I made it longer for the sake of Akihiko! ^^ hehehe! Thanks for the reviews! I'm having problems dealing with Fuuka. How will I get her to a scene? Unfortunately, I still don't own p3p.

MORNING

The bustling students in the morning filled the entrance. Another term is on the run and excited conversations were heard as the students see each other again, eager to tell each other their own summer experiences.

"Good morning, Sanada-sensei!"A group of girls greeted in unison as soon as he stepped in sight. Wearing a faint smile, he nodded at the approaching students.

More and more seems to have noticed him as they flock around him, squeals were heard everywhere and girls began to speak simultaneously.

"Ne, sensei! I'm having trouble with my math homework. Do you think you could..you know...teach me?" A book was shoved at his face as another girl approached. "Me too, sensei! Please teach me!"

"I asked him first!" Soon the crowd became restless as each individual tried their hardest to get attention.

Sighing heavily, he adjusted his glasses and began walking away. He felt the very first migraine of the day and closed his eyes, trying hard to isolate the noise. They relentlessly followed him inside the building, through twists and turns until he reached the faculty.

"Hey sensei, please..pretty please teach me.." Finally fed up with the constant noise, he sighed and looked up. "No.." He figured a serious face with a serious tone would deliver them the message.

He was surprised to find them still looking at him as if expecting otherwise. The seriousness has obviously backfired and they went on ranting. "I really need your help sensei! Could you do private tutoring? I would be willing to pay the extra price of course.."

He looked at the girl who was intentionally flaunting her rather large bosom. It was all he could take before he could throw up everything he ate for breakfast in front of the hall.

"I'm sorry..I don't do private tutoring, or any kind of tutoring for that matter. Now please return to your respective classrooms." With that said, he reached for the door handle for a possible escape route and quickly shut it close behind him.

He gently rubbed his temple. He could feel his headache slowly receding. Even in the safety of the faculty room, eyes were still upon him. A male teacher was the first one to greet him. "Still popular i see? What I'd give to be you, Sanada-san."

"Trust me, you wouldn't want this." He sat on his chair and began looking for the class assignment. He was told earlier that a new student would be joining his class. Holding the folder for transferees, he was supposed to open it but was interrupted again by another male teacher.

"You're weird you know that...who wouldn't want a group of girls following him? If you ask me, I think the most popular bachelor here is not interested in any female species." The teacher chuckled and winked at him then continued. "I know you've been spending alot of time at a certain noodle shop with that guy.."

He looked up at him from his seat and glared. "What I do and who i am with is of no concern of yours."

The man gulped and quickly waved his hands in front of him. "I-im only kidding Sanada-san!" Akihiko Sanada was and still a boxing champion. Everyone, students and teachers alike, respected him and looked up to him.

"..umm..Sanada-san, would you like to come with us later at Club Escapade?"This time a female teacher, small and seemingly shy, stepped in. A blushed escaped her cheeks as she looks at Akihiko from behind her glasses.

Akihiko had no time to reply when his two male co-workers decided for him. "He accepts!"

"Heey..w-wait.." He tried to reason but the woman was already leaving.

"Arigatou Sanada-san! We'll see you at six." With that, she left and the first warning bell sounded.

He glared at the two men who were looking at him innocently. He again sighed knowing that what is done is done. Looks like he will be there tonight, whether he likes it or not.

"The opening ceremony is starting..please go to the auditorium with your assigned class." The PA announcement was heard.

Akihiko checked his watch again. Eight thirty and still no transfer student. He dismissed it as being late and went on ahead for the ceremony. He will have to check the new student later.

The opening ceremony has ended and everyone went back to their rooms. Akihiko began to address the class and sat down in front. He eyed the folder that he forgot to check earlier. Opening it, he never expected to see a very familiar face again.

The ticking of the clock, the whispering of the class, the wind outside - all seemed to have stopped as he sat there motionless, memories flooding his mind.

A knock on the door and time soon started once again. He drew his attention to the door and opened it. True enough, she was there. Frustrated that he cannot utter a single word, his mind completely went blank trying to comprehend what is happening. There in front of him stood someone supposedly in a deep slumber.

The girl blinked at him a couple of times. She hesitated for a minute and then bowed low. "I'm sorry I was late! I was told this was supposed to be my classroom."

Finally, after hearing her speak, he drew a sharp breath and managed to say,"..you're late."

The girl looked at him questioningly. She was sure she already told him she was late. Was reiterating it an act that adults do to make kids fully grasp the meaning of the situation, an act to rub it in per se? She surely doesn't know.

"Yes...I am terribly sorry! You see..I was on the way here when the monorail broke. I ran as fast as i could..and..umm..i got lost.." She flashed the sweetest smile she could ever do, silently wishing the teacher would understand. She praised Kami when he at last uttered "..I understand."

LUNCHBREAK

It was bad enough that he was speechless when he first saw her. It was worse when he started to falter during class. As if him looking at her made it worst, students are starting to talk about it. He was still confused as to what and why is this happening.

He again rubbed his temple as another wave of migraine sets in. He tapped his pen a few times and sighed. Surely there must be a reason behind this. He was also sure he would not get the answer by asking her. She has retained her appearance, she remained ageless, but her memory of 10 years ago was gone.

He glanced at her again. Students were surrounding her, making acquaintances, friends...suitors. He shook his head at the sudden thought. He wasn't anymore the high school boy who paid special attention to her. After ten long years, his face and body grew mature and yet hers did not. He fought back a blush that is threatening to escape. He cannot and absolutely will not give in to such a childish disposition.

"I am her teacher now...that is all there is to it." He muttered under his breath as the lunch bell struck signaling the end of the break.

AFTERNOON

"Tomoe-san, please stay after class." He himself did not know why he did it, but he feels he must.

Class has ended and students are starting to pack and leave. He waited until every student was gone and watched as she slowly rose up and made her way to the teacher's table. He dug inside his brain for what he should say. After a moment of silence, he looked at her and said, "Tomoe-san?"

Upon hearing her name, she stiffened. "Hai!"

She was assuming it was because of this morning. Her tardiness would be her downfall afterall. She waited for him to continue, getting ready for what has yet to come.

"Is your name..really Hamuko Tomoe?" She looked at him as if he jests, unprepared for the question. Is there something about her name that doesn't seem right? She nodded and gave a small "hai."

"Do you know me..by any chance?" As of now, she was looking at him like he knocked himself silly. She kept thinking if this is indeed a trick question. She thought hard and finally answered, "You are Sanda-sensei...aren't you?"

He gave a small laugh and looked down. "Yes..i am." He must have looked pretty stupid asking those questions.

Akihiko looked at her and smiled. He studied her face; everything about her is for real. "I'm sorry for asking these questions...you may go."

She blushed at the smile he has given. She reciprocated a smile before leaving the room. As soon as she left, he went to the window and waited for her to walk by. Feeling somewhat relieved, he remembered he have a previous engagement and sighed.

EVENING

Five people greeted him at the entrance of the club. Two of them were the ones who are responsible as to why he is forced to be in here. Three of them were women faculty members; among the three was the girl who invited him. As soon they entered the rainbow colored club, the group was assisted by the waiter and seated upstairs.

"Hey who wants to dance?" All except the two, Akihiko and the girl who invited him, raised their hands at the guy's suggestion. Immediately they scattered into the dance floor leaving the two behind. Sanada lost count of how many times he had sighed. Despite the fact that the music and the crowd are lively, he yawned boringly at the sight.

"..umm..Sanada-san?" He turned to his co-teacher and stopped. Only now he has noticed that the girl before wasn't wearing her glasses anymore. Gone are the boring teacher clothes and in place was a seducing party dress. She still holds that blush but not on an ordinary face but on a well made-up face. (AN: im sorry if that is wrong, i don't know the past tense of having make up xD)

"Oh, you look good.. uhh.." He paused, trying to remember her name. "Saki-san.."

"Y-you think so?" She blushed more at the compliment.

"If only you could wear something like that in school. I'm sure every guy would want to meet you." He said with all sincerity.

"I don't want that!" She covered her mouth as if she had said it loud enough. "I only want one...but he.."

He looked sideways at her. He thought for a moment. He wasn't sure what it is a guy should say at this very moment. Remembering all the magazines he had read in the past, he knows he has to be nice and be a good encouraging friend.

"If you like someone..you should tell him." It was all he could think of. He silently praised himself about it, knowing that it would be the best possible advice he could give.

"Say..S-sanada-san..do you..like somebody?"

At the mention of the question, one person pops into his mind. He smiled. "Yes..i do."

The girl fell silent and looked down on her lap. "Do i know her...?"

"...I guess so.." Suddenly he was unsure as to why he had answered it. It would be bad for his reputation as a teacher if that information were to leak out. He inwardly sighed in relief when they were interrupted by the others coming back from their dance session.

"You guys are lame...we came here to have fun! So have fun!" One of the guys said.

Akihiko glared at him. It was his fault that he's here and not having fun. As if sensing the tension, the other two ladies decided it is time for them to leave. It doesn't sound good to have hangovers in the middle of the class. Exiting the club, they each go separate ways. It was decided that Akihiko would accompany Ms. Saki as they were going in the same direction.

LATE NIGHT

Upon reaching her house, she stood at the door and looked around. "Would..you like to come in and have some coffee..Sanada-san?"

Judging by the house, it seems she lives alone. He would not want anybody else to get an idea. "No thank you…I'll be on my way."

He stepped back and was about to leave only to be stopped by her tugging on his shirt. "Please don't go..I.." The woman inhaled before starting again. "I like you very much Sanda-san!"

His eyes widened at the revelation. He cursed his big mouth for the advice he gave earlier. Had he known this all along, he would have kept his mouth shut and denied any possible means of conversation. As much as he wanted to not hurt the little lady, he knows he would have to do it sooner or he will face the consequences.

Turning around, he looked at her straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry…." And then he started to walk away. He flinched upon hearing the door behind him close. Another sigh escaped his lips and rubbed his head. How is this always happening to him, he wonder.

He looked up to see a figure standing in front of him. He blinked a couple of times before realizing it was really not his imagination. The red haired girl in front of him tried to suppress a chuckle. "H-how long have you been there?"

"Don't worry sensei…I won't tell anyone." He can't help blushing. What an awful way to end this day. He was sure it didn't look good that a student saw him rejecting another colleague. He grabbed her arm and led her to a corner.

"It's not what you think…don't misunderstand." He doesn't know why he is panicking. He watched as the girl laughed even more.

"Aren't you supposed to be at home?" His tone became serious and the girl immediately stopped laughing. It was late and this high school girl is still walking about. He knew it was more than a red signal for all the evils in the world.

"Ah…that…I went to the shrine earlier but…I..I got lost again on the way home you see..." The two became silent. He stared at her disbelievingly and she stared back innocently. He is in a dreadful predicament; he cannot leave her alone at this time of night, and he also cannot be seen alone with a student at this time of night. Such dreadful predicament it is.

He looked around making sure nobody was there and grabbed her arm once more. "I'll take you home.." With that, he sped up his walking, dragging the girl with him. Wary of his surroundings, he was relieved that almost everyone was asleep at this hour. He tried to relax and turned to his attention to the student. He would have enjoyed this moment ten years ago.

Seeing his face mixed with emotion, she looked back at him with much concern. "Is there something wrong sensei?"

"It's…nothing." Another silence fell upon them.

It seems forever before they reached their destination. Looking at the small apartment, he was unsure as to why he felt uneasy. "Do you live here alone?"

"Hai!" She fumble her keys and tried to get the door unlocked.

He hesitated before saying, "you shouldn't be alone…it's not safe…" Pausing, he coughed nervously. "I-if you want I could accompany you for the night. I mean…a-as a teacher….I cannot let a student…be in harms way."

She chuckled lightly. "I never knew you were so dedicated Sanada-sensei!"

He looked down at his shoes to hide the evident blush. He knows it would be too good to be true. He just met her this morning. Even though he met her years ago, for her this would be the first meeting. She cannot possibly trust him that much.

"Okay…" He quickly looked up to see her smile. That smile he had so missed for a decade. "...umm…about that math problem earlier, if it's alright…please teach me sensei."

He thanked the heavens that this day was not all that awful. He smiled and nodded. This is definitely an opportunity he cannot refuse. To be just this close to her would be a miracle. Seeing her here is in fact a miracle on its own.

He set himself on the couch as she brought out her textbooks and notes. It need not matter how long he spent teaching her. Hours passed and soon a tired pair of red eyes shuts close while leaning on the table. He looked at her gently with a smile. He is content to be just like this, if only for a while.

A small inaudible sound escaped from her lips. His eyes widened upon hearing those words. He was sure now that he cannot again let her go. He will stay by her side, like he did then, even if her memory would not allow her to recall it.

"Arigatou…Sanada- sen….pai…"

_Under the increasing light of the moon…the end draws near yet again. _

**_-Author's Note-_**

_Deidara'sgirl19 - thanks! I'll try to keep it up! Hope you like it. ^^_

_Raven236 - no I'm sorry, this happens 10 years after her "last 3 days". I was nervous too...trust me ^^_


	4. Fourth Encounter Fuuka

I finally figured out what to do with Fuuka. Since I wanted to procrastinate more and make a reason for not studying, I decided to write her early. But I'm not sure if this turned out good enough. Thanks again for the reviews! ^^ Maybe someday I'll steal p3p away from atlus. mwahaha!

**MORNING**

"Next! We will make my personal favorite…beef stroganoff!" The camera adjusted to focus on the speaker. She holds out a large skillet. "First, you need a pan about this size."

She opened the stove and began pointing out the ingredients. "Please use healthy cooking oil for cooking…" Upon saying that, she poured in 2 tablespoon of vegetable oil. She started to add the onions when the ringing of a phone sounded.

"Oh! A caller! Hello? You're in 'Cooking with Fuuka'…this is Fuuka Yamagishi." She stopped what she's doing trying to listen attentively.

"Uhh…hello? Regarding the meat…what would you suggest on using?"

She holds out a thick fatty meat in front of the camera. "I use the best meat of all!"

Everyone in the studio looked at each other. They have no idea where did she get that flab of meat. They checked backstage and saw the remaining meat that should have been used for filming. It was apparent that she got the wrong one…again.

The caller was heard once again. "I know I don't cook well…but I also know that isn't the right one."

Yamagishi looked at what she was holding. "I-it's not?"

Suddenly the smell of burning onions filled the air. A cameraman tried to get her attention and motioned for the pan. "Psssst…!"

Finally realizing the situation, she started to panic. "O-oh no! Its burning!" She tried to pour water on it as it starts to sizzle and more smoke appears.

The fire alarm went off and the whole studio was drenched with water. The whole studio was in chaos as the director immediately signaled for the cameras to be turned off. "Cut to commercial!"

Everyone glared at the now fully soaked girl. She fought the desire to cry but her eyes were giving away. Her eyes, now clouded with tears, looked at the whole studio. "I-I'm very sorry…"

Way over the back, the director mutters under his breath. "Why the hell did I choose her?"

She ran to the dressing room. Wet clothes were clinging to her skin making it hard to move and ran faster, but she did not mind as she continued running away from the wreck. Upon reaching her room, she shut the door and leaned on the door. This was the third time this has happened, and she's wondering why the management are still putting up with her.

She looked at the script by her table. She again read the lines. It was supposed to go on without fail. She memorized everything. She even rehearsed every action she should do. Sighing, she dropped out of her wet clothes and started changing. Toying with her phone, she gasped when somebody knocked on her door. She did not know how many hours have passed since she locked herself in the dressing room. She would have wanted to stay longer, wishing that whatever happened earlier was all just a nightmare and when she comes out, everything will be just the way it was.

She opened the door a little and peeked out. "Are you alright, Yamagishi-san?" She recognized him as the cameraman who tried to get her attention earlier. She forced back her tears that were already forming. She can't help it. Whenever that scene replays in her mind, she felt such a failure.

She threw herself unto the arms of the man and began to sob. "I'm sorry…I really am. I didn't mean for it to happen." The man stood there, unsure of what to do. It is normally hard for a man to see a woman crying.

"Don't worry Yamagishi-san, I forgive you."

As quickly as she hugged him, she immediately stepped back just in time to see a tinge of red on the man's face. Blushing herself, she bowed an apology once more and wiped her tears.

"Cleaning up will take longer than expected. The director said you can have the day off." With that said the man went back to the studio. She sighed and walked outside. She inhaled deeply as the wind touched her face.

She held her head up high and stepped outside the gate. A car pulled over in front of her, one door immediately swinging open. Once inside the car, a program automatically greeted her. "Good morning! Please state your destination." She hooked on her seatbelt and leaned back.

"Anywhere would be nice…please."

**AFTERNOON**

The car drove for hours. The mall, the park, the station; the car drove off anywhere. Inside the car, the girl watches solemnly at the people outside. A hand reached for her hair that had grown up to her shoulders. She considers cutting it again or not.

The car passes by an electronic shop and her shimmering eyes immediately scanned the many gadgets on display. She gently called out to the program. "ZX021, please pull over."

"Understood."

The car stopped beside the store and again the door swings open. Fuuka stepped out and hurriedly made her way to the store. "Wow…I didn't know they released it this month! Oh and that too!"

She quickly covered her mouth and blushed. She became overly excited about the new product that the personnel were staring at her in surprise. She timidly pointed at the display. "I would like to have that one…please."

She walked out of the shop with 4 bags plus an employee trolling behind her with a big box. She motioned to the car and it immediately followed her orders. The employee looked in awe as the car opened all doors including the compartment. Upon closer inspection, it was revealed that the car moved without anyone on the driver's seat.

The employee could do nothing but stare at the car and then to her. She giggled as an overwhelming feeling of pride took over. She smiled pleasantly and placed a hand on the car. She modified it for her specific needs and reduced the probability of accidents by sixty percent. Nobody would have thought that a sweet, shy little girl such as her would be able to handle machines fit for a techno god.

This was all she could do. This was all she could be proud of. Thinking back to the time she was asked to join the cooking show, she was uncertain as to why she decided to give it a try. She must have thought that she could go beyond what she is good at.

Feeling somewhat depressed of her lack of abilities, she slowly got in the car as it drove off.

It was not too long before the car passed by her old school. She felt nostalgic watching the students with their black uniforms pass by. Scanning the school for any new remodeling, she took a quick glance at a student walking by the car.

"Stop!" The car screeched into a halt. The cars behind started to honk their horns as she quickly went out and called out.

"H-hamuko-chan?"

The girl looked back. "Hai?"

The girl looks just like her friend but a nagging thought was there. She knew her then when she was in high school, and now, she still looks the same.

She paused and continued to stare. Maybe she was mistaken. Maybe it was just a coincidence that a girl who looks exactly like her would appear in the same school, who has coincidentally the exact same name as her. The probabilities all add up.

The relentless honking in the background penetrated her thoughts. A traffic man was already beside her demanding to know what is the reason for the hold up. She quickly apologized and climbed in the car. She took one last look at the girl and then smiled.

"Welcome home, Hamuko-chan."

**EVENING**

She returned to the studio with a smile. She now feels she can deal with anything. Upon entering, she was again greeted by the cameraman whom she is now fairly acquainted.

"Everyone is waiting for you…" Fear began surfacing again and her heartbeat started to pick up.

"A-alright." She followed the guy through the hallways and into the studio once again. Surprised, everyone was gathered and the whole studio was cleaned as if nothing happened. They were all looking at her, their faces seems to be saying something.

"Everyone…" She bowed very low and was ready to give yet another apology but was stopped by a laugh. She looked up to see a cake being brought to her by none other than the said cameraman.

"Happy anniversary Fuuka-chan! It's been one year since you came to us. We all want to thank you for your hard work. Please don't worry about a thing. No one is perfect and we're always here to clean up the mess. We will always love you no matter what you do." The man smiled at her.

Another guy shouted from the crowd. "It's mostly him who loves you!" Everyone laughed as the two individuals mentioned blushes a deep shade of red.

"Thank you…everyone!"

The director watches silently as a staff member approached him. "Tanaka-san, I was wondering why did you ever bring Fuuka-chan here to us."

He watched the girl laughing with the other staffs. "Why…?"

He positioned his fingers to form a rectangle shape and in it focused the said girl, smiling. "That's why…"

**LATE NIGHT**

Red eyes glowered at the pan inside the oven. She wiped the sweat dripping from the sides of her face. Finally a loud "ting" resonated in the kitchen as a buttery smell pervaded her nose.

Gently she settled the sponge cake on the table and impatiently waited for it to cool down. She immediately placed the icing and carefully carved lettering on top.

"It's done!"

She happily looked at the t.v. cooking show, smiling at the lady host that she saw earlier. Looking down, she gently smiled at her homemade cake. She softly reads the lettering on the cake.

"Friends Forever."

_Under the increasing light of the moon…the end draws near yet again. _

**_-Author's Note- _**_I have a particular problem that i hope will be resolved. In my vision, I already saw the beginning and the ending of my story as well. The only missing part is the middle, which is the hardest part to fill. Anyway, I'm planning on Ken next. ^^  
_

_**pmch**- Thanks for the suggestion. Hmm...as for that question about who she was with is still undecided. I assure you though that this will not be the last time you'll see Aki. Thank you! _

**_Tsuki Rae_**_- Haha, glad you like it. I'll keep doing my best! Thank you!_

_**Raven236**- Yes, crazy theory indeed! haha..i hope i didn't make her so out of character for you. She doesn't get much dialogue either. I guess I'm also saving that for later. Thank you!_

_**caramelmilktea**- Hehe, i wasn't expecting it to be so warm and fluffy(like his fave pancakes) but then again that's what i imagined it to be. Thank you! _

_**Deidara'sgirl19**- Yes! There will be Shinji's turn on the spotlight. And i will say it again. YES! I am a bit excited at his scene just like i was excited with Aki's. hahaha! I'm saving him up for later. Thank you!_

_**ayla**- I'm glad you loved it! I did update soon..^^ hehe. Thank you!_

_**Sourl**- Hahaha...I was half expecting someone to bring that up. Yes i know about Trinity Soul. But i only got to watch only the 1st episode though. I thought about it if I should make Aki join the police force just like in there. But it seems i was having a hard time trying to make up a situation for him and femc to meet. And well, i just made him a teacher because i figured it would go well with my plot. hihihi...making up stories is quite contagious. you're welcome to join us. Thank you!  
_


	5. Fifth Encounter Ken

Ok here it is. Hmm...maybe it was a lil short than what I was planning for. But I hope its good. *Another failed attempt to steal p3p away from Atlus.*

**MORNING**

*Biiirriii Biirriii*

A figure stirred on the bed.

*Biirriii Biirrii*

Slowly, a hand reached out from underneath the covers and tried to find the source of the irritating sound.

*Biiirriii Biirriii*

The hand touched something and in a flash the repulsive thing was thrown out of the window.

"Take that you shadow!"

A second later, a crash was heard as it hit a nearby trashcan outdoor. One sleepy eye cracked open as it gazes around the room, silently cursing the morning light that was already seeping through the windows.

Two knocks on the door before the door slams open only to reveal an old man holding out a newspaper. "I see you lost your clock again."

Still dazed, he stared at the old man for a moment. Realization hit him as he suddenly sat up and away flew the bed covers. "Ah! I'm late!"

In less than five minutes, he was up and already putting on his uniform while attempting to tame his wild hair in front of the mirror. "Breakfast is on the…" The old man didn't get to finish his sentence as the boy sped up outside of his room and past the kitchen table. Grabbing a slice of bread, he stuffed it in his mouth and ran to the door.

"Bye Ojisan! Obasan!" He waved back and was gone.

An old lady leisurely walked to her husband and sighed. "They grow up so fast, dear. He's so much like our son."

The old man put his arms around her and smiled. "It's been ten years, hasn't it? What do you say we go to that persimmon tree again?"

Slowly they walked out of the house. Holding hands, they made their way on the top of the hill.

Meanwhile, the young man managed to rush inside the room before the first period starts. Seeing an empty chair by the window, he gently sat and watched in silence as the other students excitedly chat about the new school year.

Seeing nothing of interest, he sighed and observed the students outside the building. It was different from where he was accustomed to. People were more elevated and a sense of intellectuality and maturity filled the air. It was what he needed after all.

The school bell rang and students scurried down to their seats. A middle aged man entered and stood at the middle of the platform. Clearing his throat, he assessed the whole room before starting.

"Welcome to your first year in college! As you all know, this marks the first day of school, but believe me when I say I won't go easy on all of you just because you're freshmen. Now I know you are all excited about college life and all the liberties it can give. But I guarantee that this will not be a walk in the park. By the end of the term, you will all know what sets apart high school from college. As I am aware, you have been given your syllabus early. I would like to start the lesson by a little graded recitation."

The level of noise escalated as the students whispered to each other. Looks of uncertainty was spreading all throughout the classroom.

"This sucks man! What the hell is with this guy?"

"I heard he's the toughest professor around."

"Oh no, I'm scared."

One of the students eyed the window and crept slowly, ready to jump for freedom. The professor cleared his throat and spoke again. "Attempting to escape will only lead to dire consequences…" With that said, the man eyed the student who tried to escape as the latter froze on the spot.

"Now then…who could tell me where the Templar Knights first stationed?"

Everyone diverted their eyes away from the speaker. Anyone knows it was the quickest way of escape. It is an unwritten rule that the first one who the professor will have eye contact with will automatically be the one to be called.

"Care for a volunteer?" Upon saying that, he shuffled the class cards and spread it in front of one girl. "Please pick one."

The girl nervously reached for a card and handed it to him. Everyone held their breaths for their impending doom. "Hmm…Miss…."

All girls clammed up and silently prayed it was not them.

"..ter.."

The fear passed on to all males as they cursed under their breaths.

"A-ma-da….Ken"

The said guy slowly stood up and began to speak. "The Templar's first base of operations was at the Temple of Solomon in Jerusalem. That is why they were called "Templars"."

Silence filled the room. The professor gave him an amused look and clapped his hands. "Congratulations. You just passed my test."

**LUNCHBREAK**

"Yo! Do you know you're like the class hero?"

"You saved our asses!"

"You da man!"

Greetings were at to no end. He sighed once more and looked out the window. Girls were already fanning over him. He suddenly knew what a certain gray haired someone felt like. That guy was certainly right. It is annoying.

"Hey! We should have a celebration! I heard the film festival starts today. We should go there after school. What do you say Amada-kun?" One student suggested.

"Are you kidding? I heard they're gonna show Featherman R Future. Dude, that's for babies! I bet it would just bore him to death. Right, Amada-san?"

His turned around at the mention of his favorite action hero. "A-ah….yeah…babies."

A male student stood behind him and whispered. "Psst…I know where we can get some fun Amada-kun! Let's go to Shirakawa Blvd!"

"W-what?" Ken exclaimed as he blushed furiously. He had never been in that place, but he certainly knows what happens in every rooms of the hotels located in that district, especially at night.

The guy looked at him, shocked. "Don't tell me you haven't done it before? Oh man, a pure soul!"

Ken frowned at the other, the shade of red is still apparent on his face. "Shut up! I'm…I'm just waiting…" He looked at his side, sadness filled his eyes."…for someone…"

**AFTERNOON**

The group of college students boisterously marched out of the station. As they walked down the stairs, the station guard can be heard muttering. "Damn noisy kids…"

More and more people gathered at the movie house. A large tarpaulin of Featherman R was outside the cinema. A great deal of kids was hanging about by the poster. Mascots were also seen having their picture taken.

"Are you sure you're alright with this, Amada-kun?"

Ken nodded. "It's not like I have a choice. It was either this or…Shirakawa." He secretly smiled as the group is nearing the ticket booth.

"If you like, we could go the arcades instead?"

He shook his head gently. "No it's fine. We're already here, aren't we? "

A guy puts his arm on his shoulder. "Dude, don't question Amada-kun! He knows what he's doin. Check out the view over there." Everyone looked over to the flower shop. It was hosting its annual spring break sale and girls of all ages were gathered nearby.

"Wow…nice flowers."

"Oh check out the cute high school girls! I bet I can get one of them to be my girlfriend."

Ken immediately recognized the uniform to be from his former school. He tried to focus on a single girl who was looking at the sunflowers. His clutched his chest as his breathing suddenly became ragged.

Albeit the crowd of people, she was all he could see. He could almost taste the saltiness of the tears that were threatening to fall. He could almost smell the sweetness of the scent she had carried by the wind. He could almost feel the warmth he hid for so long inside his heart. No more must he wait any longer.

"Dude, I'm going in! Wish me luck! I'm gonna get me that nice red haired one. She's cute!" The guy made his way to the pack of girls.

"W-wait! Let me do it!"

The college boy was stopped in his tracks as Ken stepped forward; a look of determination was evident on his face.

"Please…" Ken bowed low. His voice came out strong and needy.

The guy stepped aside and sighed. "She's all yours."

At the flower shop, she cautiously examined all the flowers in display. She tucked a rebellious hair behind her ear as she marveled at the ikebana that was currently presented by the window. The store owner suddenly approached her with a big smile handling a large bouquet of roses.

"Miss, this is for you. The kind young man over there paid for it."

Puzzled, she looked at the flowers and waved her hand. "Me? No I…I mean…I can't possibly take such a nice gift."

A voice was heard from behind. "Please take it."

She looked behind her as her other friends started to giggle. "Hamu-chan? Do you know him? He's kinda cute…"

She stared at boy, confused. "No." He was smiling at her, as if he had known her ages. She tried to remember anything that might give her a clue as to who was standing before her. Everything in her mind was blank. "…I haven't met him before."

His eyes grew wide and he looked down. "I…see..."

His expression grew sad but he still holds that smile. He now knew it hurts to be forgotten. It was as painful as being left behind. No. It hurts more to be forgotten. There she stands within arm's length and yet he cannot touch her. He cannot tell her that he missed her for she would not understand. He can only watch as she goes on with life without him. It was as if his very existence was erased but he is still living.

He still stood there, eyes still boring into hers. Instead of him looking up at her, he can now look down to her gaze. He can now truly hold her against his body instead of clinging to her waist. He can now give her things he could only dream of from the start. Every minute passed the feeling of crushing pain on his chest increased.

Sensing his emotional turmoil, she felt burdened that it was partly her fault. He was obviously expecting her to recognize him, but she just can't remember anything. Odd. She realized she really doesn't remember anything. Her past was a big blur. Was there something important to be remembered? She thought to herself.

Everything suddenly became silent. She stood there like a statue with unfocused eyes staring into nothingness. A friend slightly gave her a nudge and gave her a worried look when she did not react. Shaking her this time with a tad more force to retrieve her from her reverie, she gasped when the girl no longer gave any form of response.

"Hamu-chan!" The other girl cried out as she saw her friend collapsed. Strong arms caught her in time before she hits the floor. She could still hear a faint voice calling out to her as the surroundings gradually faded into black.

**EVENING**

"Stalker-san, how many times must I tell you I'm already fine?" The girl walked faster as a boy followed her closely.

"S-stalker? That's not nice." He picked up his pace to catch up.

The girl stopped and turned around, walking backwards. "Then what should I call you Stalker-san? You've been following me ever since this afternoon. "

"Don't walk that way. You'll get hurt. And my name is not Stalker-san." Giving the said girl the look, she pouted at the seriousness of his tone as she reverted back to her usual walking not noticing the pole up ahead. Slamming unto it and falling back, she touched her nose and grimaced at the pain.

"Owww…!"

She felt herself being picked up by the young man and found her eyes looking straight into his. Even though her nose was red from the incident, her cheeks joined in the same color as his face drew closer. He touched his lips on her nose and smiled. "All better?"

The girl could do nothing but look away as she nods, feeling more heat rising to her face. Ken smiled and still held her close loving the way she fits into his arm. He can actually carry her now. He can now protect her.

For once he felt that he was not the one being taken care of, but he is the one taking care of. He started walking all the while still holding on to her. He was willing to give so much in return for what she has given. He can give her his life just as she gave hers to save all of them. And for that, he was thankful for her to be by his side. He will no longer have to wait again.

Ken smiled at the girl he was holding. "Please don't leave me again..."

Why would she feel so at ease she wonder. She noticed a portion of his ID peeking out of his pocket. She looked closely and mouthed his name on her lips. _"Ken...Amada..."_

She looked up and smiled back to him. "There is no reason to..."

Satisfied, he gently put her down and walked her home. Side by side, holding her hand, he sighed contentedly and looked up thanking his mom that she gave this girl to him again. He will not be alone anymore...not after tonight.

_Under the increasing light of the moon...the end draws near yet again. _

_**-Author's note- ****  
**_

_**Tsuki Rae- **Really? Thanks! I thought i did not do a good job on her. ^^_

_**Raven236- **Yeah, when i thought about Fuuka, i just can't think of anything else besides her cooking. Thanks!_

_**Deidara'sgirl19- **Haha..yes the beef stroganoff! I hope you would like this chappie too. Thanks!  
_


	6. Sixth Encounter Shinjiro

_I'm beginning to get annoyed at the slow pace of my story. Maybe it would've been better if I drew it instead. xD I'm better at it but I'm too damn lazy. And recently I can't properly depict something in words and it's frustrating that my vocabulary is failing me now. Curse me and my lack of communication skills! But thank you for your reviews everyone! I really really appreciate it!_

_Ok, on with this chapter. It took me longer to finish this coz there happens to be a scarcity of ideas in my head. I don't own P3P, but I'm currently trying to negotiate with Atlus as soon as they answer my persistent phonecalls. So…Banzai!_

**MORNING**

A lone man stood in the middle of a vast white landscape stretching as far as one can see. He looked around and called out but to his dismay, no sound came out. The air was dense and breathing was a constant drag as it drained every energy source he held.

"Please…wake up…"

He looked around for the source of the voice but saw no one. There was nothing in that vast empty space. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought he was swallowed up by a black hole which was ironically white. He tried to call out again but still no sound escaped his lips. The voice was slowly waning as he ran as fast as he could to catch it.

"Wake…up…"

He felt his body getting heavier, his strength giving up. It was like all blood was drained from his body as he fell down, feeling his world starting to spin. Seeing a hazy figure, a woman in black, he desperately tried to reach for her but his body would not move as directed. His consciousness was slowly fading away.

"Ohayou…"

He abruptly opened his eyes and sat up. Breathing heavily, he brought one hand up to his face and sighed. "That damn dream again…" Closing his eyes, one hand travelled to his hair and gripped it tightly. Someone cuddled him from behind as his eyes flew open once again, seeing a naked woman on his bed smiling up to him seductively.

"W-what are you doing here?" It was more of a demand than a question. The woman cuddles closer to him as her hand crept underneath the sheets and slowly unto the man's legs.

"Don't you remember? You were feeling lonely so I kept you company last night."

Memories of the night prodded his mind as he angrily stood up, reached for the door, and then opened it with force. "Leave." He gritted his teeth and glared at the woman.

"You cannot possibly ask me to leave like this?" Surprised, the girl covered herself with the blanket and stood, clutching the only cloth that covers her body.

He made no move and stood by the door, his eyes still fixed on hers. "Now!"

Fretting, she immediately gathered her clothes from the floor and began dressing. In minutes, she was out of the door scowling at the man as he quickly slammed it behind her. "Jerk!"

Sitting at the edge of the bed, he closed his eyes and again sighed. A whine was heard from his left as a cute pair of ruby eyes looked up to him. The dog approached him carefully and placed his head on the man's lap. He gave a small chuckle and petted the dog's head.

"Don't worry bout me…"

Standing up once more, he made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "You must be hungry Koro-chan…here." He pulled out the left over dinner they had last night and began heating it. He absently stared at the pot as it began to boil. Turning the gas off, he grabbed his plate and a bowl, pouring the food in equal proportions.

Crouching down, he served the meal to his loyal companion as the latter chowed happily on the food. He looked at the dog and sadly smiled. "I'm sorry you had to see that…"

The dog woofed once then continued eating. Standing by the table, he looked at his food and sighed. Picking it up, he slowly added the contents into the dog's food. "Here…you can have mine too."

Koromaru sniffed the added food and looked up to him. As if sensing his distress, he stopped eating, barked at him twice and then sat there staring at him. He petted the dog once more. "What're you waiting for? …I don't feel like eating today so hurry it up and eat it."

He went to the bathroom and turned on the shower as water cascaded down on his hair and trickled all the way down his back. He pressed his forehead against the tile in front of him as a sigh escaped from his lips. Closing his eyes, he recalled the weird dream he's been having.

"Shit…what the hell is happening to me…?" He whispered as he let the cool water wash away his thoughts.

After bathing, he puts on his clothes and slipped on a black sweater, then managed to comb his hair using his fingers to make it look less disheveled. Saying goodbye to the dog, he grabbed his things and went outside eyeing a broken bottle of liquor down by the steps. Thinking that the woman earlier must have thrown it in anger, he mentally noted himself to avoid her at all cost.

Turning on the corner, he was surprised to see the usually empty street to be so crowded. Everyone was in a hurry as they sprinted past him, almost bumping into one another in the process. He looked up to see the monorail not moving. It was just his luck that the monorail broke and on time for the morning rush.

He sighed as he looked straight on ahead and continued walking. A man in a business attire bumped into him but instead of an apology, he got an annoyed look and a small cursing then went on. Glaring, he turned away from the guy just in the time to get a glimpse of a girl running towards his direction.

"Soooo late…" The girl cried out as she ran past him. He stood there in shock, eyes and mouth gaped open. Time stood still as he slowly turned his head to watch the girl's back as she continues to run, and then finally disappearing among the crowd.

Blinking, he shook his head and exhaled the breath that he realized he was holding. First dreams, and now hallucinations – that will be the last time he will ever mix ramen with a mighty dose of sake. Tightening his hold on his bag, he continued walking through the horde of people until he reached a small noodle shop.

Entering the shop, he reached for his apron and tied his hair at the back. He gazed around the empty seats and stepped inside the kitchen. Customers will be there any minute and he had just enough time to prepare the broth. Thinking to himself, he debated whether he should hire an additional help or not. At peak hours, he could barely handle the store jam-packed with customers. As much as he wanted to work alone, he finally decided the even he would need some help. He reached for a marker and stared at the blank board. Still hesitating about it, he inhaled deeply and began writing on it.

"HELP WANTED"

**AFTERNOON**

So far, nobody came to apply for the job. He was beginning to have doubts whether he made the wrong decision. Who would want to work in a shabby noodle shop anyway? He was not sure if he can give a respectable salary for his employee. He is also uncertain if the employee would be more of a trouble than a help.

Another order of ramen was placed as he poured a series of broths over a prepared bowl. Garnishing it with enough spices, he went over to the table and set down the bowl. "I see you're looking for some help huh? How bout me?" It was the same guy he head-butted all those years ago. He was surprised that the guy even became his regular customer.

"I don't hire losers…" was all he could say before going back to the kitchen. He heard the guy laugh and dismissed his usual antics. They were used to his moods by now and they cannot deny that his noodles were the best they had ever tasted.

One by one, people started to leave, leaving the shop empty by late afternoon. Choosing to close early, he went to the door and began to take the help wanted sign. A small voice from behind stopped him as a little boy dressed in rags looked up to him begging for any food.

Feeling his heart sink at the sight, he disappeared inside the shop only to come back with a large bowl of noodles. The boy's face lights up as he eagerly took the food and carefully ran to the other girl, seeming to be his little sister. They both gave him a toothless grin as they happily shared the given food.

"Umm…"

He turned around and stared to the face he was so familiar of. Noting that she still wore that same old uniform like he remembered, he cursed the heavens for pulling a big prank on him. Suddenly becoming agitated, he unintentionally glared at the girl as she hesitantly smiled. She wondered what she did wrong as she nervously pointed to the help sign on his hands. "I would like to apply for that…"

If this was some twisted trick the fates are playing on him, he was not to be made a fool. How cruel of them to rub it in his face that the only girl he can never be with was standing right in front of him. He was sure that they said she was gone and yet here she is – breathing, talking, looking, and smiling at him. That smile; how he longed to see that again. How he wanted to hear that voice again, to see her laugh, to touch her and hold her close, to feel her lips against his. He cannot bear to be hurt again.

"…your name…what is it?" He continued to glare at the girl.

"Hamuko Tomoe." She bowed politely. "Nice to meet you! I saw the sign and…"

He frowned at the help sign, finding it hard to say no. Looking away, he clenched his fist tight, forcing the answer right out of his mouth. "I-it's taken…"

"Oh…" Saddened, she looked down for a while then immediately looked up wearing a smile. "Thank you…" And with that, she walked away.

Once again he was staring at her back moving away from him. He felt a painful tug on his heart as the distance between them grew larger. He tried to tear his eyes away but he can't. That sight of her back was unbearable as a single tear fell down his cheek.

Stepping inside the store and shutting it, he leaned his back to the door, his eyes widened in shock as more tears soon fell. He brought one hand up and pressed the back of his hand on his eyes. "I really am…stupid…"

All he could do now was reminisce the times they have spent together as the man stood there inside an empty noodle shop. The only sound one can hear was the sound of his sobbing.

**EVENING**

The dog approached him and barked at him as soon as he entered the door. Slowly he petted the dog and walked away without saying a word. Reaching the fridge, he opened it and took a can of beer. He gulped it down while stepping to the couch and sat quietly.

Ruby eyes followed his every movement. Jumping on the couch and touching his nose to the guy's hand, he licked it once and stared up to the man's eyes. Hearing the man sigh heavily, the dog whined and this time licked his face. Finally hearing a small chuckle, Koromaru barked again then panted anxiously.

"Want to go for a walk boy?" The dog's ears lifted up and wagged his tail. He watched as the man walked over to the drawer and retrieved the dog leash.

Tying it on the dog's collar, he stepped out of the building with Koromaru following close behind him. The night air was starting to get chilly as he put his other hand inside his pocket. They walked silently, ascending up the steps of the shrine and then letting the dog play carelessly by the playground. He sat by the bench, looking down and again sighed.

His thoughts went back to the girl, replaying the way her back pulls farther away from him. Feeling the similar tug he felt earlier, he took a deep breath and looked up to the sky. "Dammit…"

Hearing the dog barked, he looked down to see Koromaru running with a scarf in his mouth. Upon reaching the guy, the dog gave him the thing as his red eyes sparkled. Taking the scarf, he examined it and looked at the dog, confused. "Where the hell did you get this?"

As if hearing his question, a girl appeared up the steps and ran towards the dog, trying to catch her breath. "You…give me my scarf back…"

The fates are really cruel. How long must they torture him so? Haven't he suffered enough? What more could they possibly gain by making these encounters? He doesn't want to remember anymore.

Looking at the man on the bench, she recalled who he was and quickly covered her mouth in shame then replied more coyly. "Ah…I'm sorry! C-can I have my scarf back?"

Koromaru whined a little as the man glared down at him. Reluctantly, he handed the girl the said scarf and just as she was about to take it, a strong wind blew carrying grains of sand through the air. She closed her eyes and braced herself when a she felt a warm body pressed against her – protecting her from the strong gust.

As the wind died down, she slowly opened her eyes and blushed when the man still holding her made no move to pull away. Everything about her, he realized, he had missed so much. He held her entirety as he breathed in her scent and pulled her more closely, tighter against his. He silently wished this was not a dream, for he will never want to wake up anymore to the nightmare of his life. He cannot anymore deny it, his longing for this person.

She shifted in his hold as she felt herself being released. She looked up only to see her reflection through his eyes. His eyes – which held so many emotions for her, was looking straight back at her gently, telling her his whole life, showing her his solitude and regret, and most of all, his happiness.

As if breaking from a trance, he quickly looked to his side and started to walk away. Glancing sideways, he softly called her name. "Hamuko…"

His voice caused her to blush even more deeply. "H-hai?"

"Do you still want to work for me?"

Confused, she answered back. "Yes but…wasn't the job already taken?"

He smirked then replied. "It is now…I'll see you tomorrow…" He started walking away again as the dog barked at the girl then trotted behind the guy.

She blinked and took a moment to register in her thoughts the new information. She is to work for him from now on and wonders why she feels so happy at that thought. She took a step forward. "H-hey! May I know what name should I call my boss?"

He stopped and quietly thought to himself, and then she heard his deep voice. "Shinjiro…"

With a big smile she bowed and said. "Shinjiro-sama! Please take care of me!"

The guy looked down and smiled. It looks like his work is going to be interesting from now on. He put his hand inside his pocket once more and whispered to himself. "I plan to…"

Koromaru barked happily beside him realizing that the man can't stop smiling. He softly laughed at the dog and mutters.

"I really am…stupid…"

_Under the increasing light of the moon…the end draws near yet again. _

_**-Author's note-**_

_Ok, be brutally honest! I hope this is good, coz I was thinking about this since day one. Hmm…looks like she got 2 encounters…no make that 3 encounters for one day including Koro! ^^ You see, in Aki's chapter, she was sooo late in the morning, now you know why, and after that she got lost in the evening because she went to the shrine and got lost. ^^ SEE? Hahahaha! And now that I got Shinji's chappie out, my only problem now is mitsuru and aegis, which is giving me a reeaally hard time thinking. After them, the real story will begin. ^^ pls be patient…I'm still trying.**.**_

_**caramelmilktea -** I think I will be also in the Ken adoration group as well. I have to admit I did have a hard time writing him because every time I see Ken, I see this adorable cute lil boy, and to portray him to be mature after ten years posted a problem for me. But i decided to make him cool enough to be like his childhood idol, Aki, so that I can oggle him in my dreams. xD  
_

_**Raven236 - **I made him cooler in the eyes of the girls...hahaha. I needed to make him that way so that Hamu will now be the one who's childish and not him. I did plan on giving Ken a piece of the romance action since he is not anymore a kid, and I won't feel so guilty if ever I plan on making a lemon on him. Haha... I do hope you like this chappie...I wouldn't want to disappoint one of my earliest supporter. ^^  
_

_**Shylien7765 - **Thank you so much! Please do correct me if there's anything wrong. I would very much appreciate it! ^^ Hmm...yeah I liked that teacher student romance thing that's why I gave to Aki. Aaahhh if only I can have a teacher like him...fufufufu! But now I added another form of relationship, the employer-employee relationship! Hihihi...I may be needing your help sooner than expected for I'm having a hard time figuring out misturu and aegis's scenes. _

_**Tsuki Rae - **You draw too? Cool! I'm so happy! ^^ Actually, I needed to draw an older Ken to provide some source of imagination on how to deal with him. It turns out that I made him look so cool and cute, I had to giggle like a highschool girl during class. Hmm...I was planning on doing a mature part for Ken too. I hope that's alright? ^^ Now that he's old enough, he can now participate in what adults do..., and thank you for reviewing every chapter! That's so kind of you..^^  
_


	7. Seventh Encounter MitsuruAigis

_Haha…I decided to combine Mitsuru and Aigis because I don't know where else would Aigis go. A robotic female running around the country for ten years? That would unlikely cause an encounter. So here it is. Once again, thank you for your reviews! I was a little nervous if you guys will like that Shinji chap or not. And now I'm still nervous if you guys will also like this. xD_

_I do not and, sad to say, will not own P3P. _

**MORNING**

"Here are the reports for the Gekkoukan High School Maam" A folder was passed down to the lady sitting at the end of the table. She crossed her legs and looked up dismissing the other members.

"Thank you. The meeting is over." Looking over to her shoulder, she signaled for another girl as the other advanced towards her. The other members were exiting the room as the girl started to speak.

"The meeting ending at precisely 9:45 am was officially recorded. Shall I assist you with the preparation for the next meeting as well?"

"That won't be necessary Aigis." Taking the folder, the lady handed it to Aigis and stood up. "Please review this and have it filed on the database."

"Would you like anything else, Mitsuru-san?" Aigis waited as she watched the lady walked towards the window and gazed outside seeming to be deep in thought.

"No, that will be all. Thank you." Not bothering to look at the other, she continued to stare outside as one hand reached up and fingers twirled her hair. She looked at her reflection through the glass window and sighed.

The next meeting would be an engagement meeting. Another one was paired to her yet again. How could these guys be so idiotic? Did they not already evaluate her competence for ten years? Although a woman, she is far more capable than any man she had met. That is the very reason why she hasn't married anyone up until now. Nobody passed her standards, and probably nobody ever will.

"I'll probably grow up to be an old maid." She softly laughed to herself. Although young, much responsibility was put upon her. And now that she has the power, she could feel more pressure as her responsibilities add up. She recalled that movie where she took Ken once. '_With great power, comes great –_ no that's not it! '

She mused at the thought of her becoming one of those tightly clad heroes. She was once a so called hero, but unfortunately nobody knew of their exploits. She again laughed as she realized she sounded like a certain loud, childish guy with a blue cap. Her train of thought passed a certain girl. "She's the real hero…our heroine."

She was interrupted by the sound of Aigis barging in the office. There was an indescribable emotion evident on the face of the girl. Tears were swelling up from the corner of her eyes as she rushed to Mitsuru and gave her a paper.

"She…came back to us!" She exclaimed as the head of the Kirijo group looked at the paper in her hands. It was the recent record of a transfer student, and on it she knew well the name printed plus the photo attached to it. Puzzled by the information, she immediately sat on her chair then typed keys into her laptop as the screen filled with profiles of past students. True enough, it was the same profile she had over the decade, word per word.

"Aigis, run a thorough check on the database. They must have made a mistake. And put me through the principal." Her assigned secretary immediately handed her cellphone and proceeded to check the database.

The call was received as the person on the other line answered. "Yes Ms. Kirijo?"

"I have an inquiry about the given bio data of a particular transfer student. I would like to know more about it, a certain Hamuko Tomoe."

The principal answered. "Ahh yes Ms. Tomoe! She came in late for the first day of class yesterday. Is there a matter Ms. Kirijo?"

She couldn't believe what she heard. That girl came to school yesterday morning? If she was any other person, she would have not recognized that fact. But ever since a child, Mitsuru Kirijo has known a lot of events that a normal person would not be able to comprehend. There is only one way to prove it. She hung up on the phone as the robotic girl approached her.

"Mitsuru-san, I have made a thorough check on the database. Nothing seems to be amiss. It may be possible that she indeed came back." Aigis could not contain her happiness. She holds on to her chest and smiled happily. Finally she can be with that person once again. She can fulfill her promise to be by her side and protect her. She can feel whole again.

Mitsuru also felt the excitement that robot was giving off. She stood up and straightened her clothes as she turned to the girl. "Cancel all my meetings for the day. We're going on a trip to school."

She was just about to leave when she added. "Oh, and call everyone. I'm sure they would want to hear the news." With that she left the office, leaving the girl still smiling and clutching on the profile she had brought earlier. If there is one she could call a God, she would personally give her gratitude. She would do anything she can for that person, even if decades passed.

Meanwhile, Mitsuru walked quietly along the halls of the building. Eyes were following her every move as she disappeared around the corner. She knows of every gossip they whisper and she was glad to have Aigis be her eyes and ears inside the corporation.

Ever since that fated day, the former Anti-shadow weapon volunteered to assist her. The robot figured this was where she was born and this is where she should be. Aigis is becoming to be more of a human each day, but the leader of the group knew that the said girl was rusting emotionally inside without that someone to protect. She agreed to the robot's whims to be by her side in lieu of her special someone. But no matter how she thought about it, she could never replace the one who has taken hold of the girl's Papillion heart.

Walking out of the building, a limousine was automatically parked in front of her as the driver went out and opened her door. "Where to mademoiselle?"

"To Gekkoukan High and please wait for my secretary." She gracefully went inside the car and patiently waited for the girl. Minutes later, Aigis joins in the car as they drove off to their destination. Not a word was said during the entire travel. Either of them overjoyed to be seeing someone they had lost and now found.

When the car stopped in front of the gate, Mitsuru gazed at the girl beside her who was looking down. She can tell Aigis was nervous as she held her hand and reassured her that everything will be alright. The girl smiled sincerely as they both exited the limousine and made their way inside the school. So many memories of the past invaded their minds, some of them hurtful, but most of them are joyfully memorable.

Heading straight for the faculty office, Mitsuru was politely greeted by every faculty member she comes across to. Among them was a friend whom she had known for more than a decade. "I see you still work here, Akihiko."

"Yeah…" He smiled at her then turned to the other. "Nice to know you're doing well, Aigis."

The former nodded her head and responded. "You are looking good as well Akihiko-san."

Looking at the two, he questioned with his usual tone of seriousness. "What brings the Kirijo Group Empress here?"

Mitsuru looked back at him seriously. She handed the transferee file over to him. "I assumed you've already met her."

Smiling down at it, he gave a small chuckle then continued. "I see…you already know about her. I was beginning to think I can have her to myself…"

He could feel the heated glare that a robot girl was giving off. He laughed and shook his head. "I was only kidding, Aigis. Shall I bring her to you?"

"That won't be necessary. I shall see her for myself." With that, Aigis sped up to the second floor and vanished. The two, still looking where she headed to, shrugged and smiled. "She really did miss her, didn't she?"

"We all did…" Mitsuru said as she slowly followed the girl's trail. "I called everyone. Now that she's back, I was thinking we should have a little reunion at the usual place."

His face shifted to sadness as he adjusted his glasses and looked away. "I don't know if I should tell you this…" He rubbed the back of his neck then continued. "Her memory seems to be gone. Her appearance didn't change either. She doesn't remember me…or you for that matter. And probably, she won't remember Aigis as well."

Mitsuru stopped in her tracks and grew silent. She knew that would terribly hurt Aigis, but there was nothing anyone could do. She forced her logic mind to process. What is the real reason behind all this? A thought came to her as she mumbled out loud. "…the seal…"

"Is it possible that it has been…" She raised a hand by her chin and looked at the other. "…broken?"

Realization hit them as they both looked out of the window and up to the sky. A chill went up their spine as they recollected the moment of the final day. How could such a day happen too soon? It seems like it was only yesterday they were putting their lives on the line. For it to happen again, how could they fight it when they themselves no longer fight?

Mitsuru was the first one to speak. "Of course, that was only my theory. It is not yet proven. Whatever reason it may be, let us just enjoy this moment for ourselves." Having said that, she walked away to meet her friend again for the first time.

Inside the classroom, Aigis quickly walked in front of the girl as the latter blinked at her, rather confused. The robot hugged her again, as it was the first time they met. All around, murmurs were heard as the other students watched the scene.

"Finally…I can be by your side."

Tears fell from her eyes while she still hugs the girl, not wanting to let go. Wherever this person may go, she is sure now that she will follow. Her existence was meant for her and her alone. Her Papillion heart beats faster as she holds on to the girl for dear life. She can now say that she is alive, just like any other human. For her, today will mark the beginning of her life, as a human who cares for another human. She may not die or wither away, but she may stop functioning all together. And when that happens, she is sure that the only imprint in her heart would always remain the same.

Mitsuru walked in on the two and cleared her throat to stop the already increasing noise inside the classroom. "Aigis, please release her. I would like to apologize for this. May we speak to you outside Tomoe-san?"

She felt the girl named Aigis soften her hold and released her from the hug. She wonders why she keeps meeting all of these weird people. They seem to know her very well but on the contrary, she doesn't. She's starting to think that maybe she has a twin who has the same name as her. She dismissed the thought and followed the lady.

Once outside, the lady who spoke earlier touched her cheek and looked at her tenderly. "It really is you…"

Tomoe just stared at this elegant lady as she spoke to her. "I'm sorry…my name is Mitsuru Kirijo." Upon hearing the name Kirijo, she gasped as she remembered hearing her friends about the Kirijo group and the power they hold over the vicinity. Why is their leader talking to her? Her hands grew cold, thinking that she may be in trouble because of her imaginary twin.

Mitsuru saw her reaction and quickly assured her. "You are not in trouble, if that is what you're thinking. I am merely trying to introduce myself." Glancing towards Aigis, she can sense her indecisiveness on the matter then looked back to the girl. "Please excuse us."

She pulled Aigis to the side and talked quietly. "Mitsuru-san, why is she acting strange? Is she not our Hamuko-san?"

Mitsuru sighed and said in a softer voice. "You of all people should know Aigis. She is who she is, that is for certain. Unfortunately, her memory was lost along the way. When will it come back is unknown, but for now, we are strangers to her. Do you understand?"

"I-I understand…"

They turned back to the girl who was waiting nervously, fiddling with her portable mp3 player as they speak. "Umm…is there something wrong Ms. –"

"- call me Mitsuru. This is Aigis. "

Hamuko noticed the girl named Aigis suddenly became depressed, not anymore looking up to her. "Nice to meet you." As she said that, Aigis suddenly ran away, not looking back.

"We were thinking if you have some free time later, maybe you could join us in a welcoming dinner." Mitsuru placed a piece of paper in her hand. "This is the address. We will be waiting for you."

The girl looked at the address and said. "Why me…?"

Mitsuru smiled at her. "It may be a bit too hard to explain it in details right now. But please don't worry. We would just want to welcome you –"

" – are you sure about this Mitsuru?" Akihiko stepped from behind.

She sighed and looked to her side. "It's not like we're going to do anything bad to her. I would just like to invite her for dinner."

Akihiko turned to his student and smiled gently. "Hamuko-chan, please go back to the classroom. I'd like to speak with Ms. Kirijo for a while."

"S-sanada-sensei…" Uncertainty filled her eyes as she nodded and went back inside the building. Still holding the piece of paper, she again looked at it then placed it safely in her pocket.

"She doesn't remember who we are, even if we all meet up with her. I think it would be best to just leave her be. Don't make it hard for her just so you can have all the answers." Akihiko stated still looking at the direction where the girl disappeared to.

"Akihiko, don't tell me you don't want her to remember you?" The man flinched. Mitsuru continued. "And what about the seal? If my theory was correct, should we just wait for that day to happen again?" She glared at the guy as he clenched his fist, trying hard to calm down.

"I know that…" He paused and sighed. "…but if anything happens to her again…I can't…"

"We'll be there for her…this time we'll all be together." She placed her hand on his shoulder then slowly walked away.

**AFTERNOON**

School has ended and students were starting to go home as the classroom was emptied. Two people were left behind as the man walks towards the other. "Hamuko-chan, we're not forcing you to come to dinner…but we…no," He paused, taking off his glasses and looking straight into her eyes. "…I would be glad if you could make it."

She could feel her face heats up as the man came closer, his hands on each of her shoulder. "I will not let anything happen to you. Please do remember that."

She stared at him motionless. _Remember? There is something…she must remember_. Her eyes went dull as everything around her fades. The teacher holding her worriedly shakes her, calling out her name. But it fell to deaf ears as she remained unresponsive.

Just as quickly as it occurred, she was back to normal as she blinked at the person in front of her. "Jeez…don't scare me like that…" Akihiko was still gripping her shoulders.

Her blush surfaced once more as she smiled. "I'm sorry sensei…"

He slowly let go of her shoulders, his hands falling to his side and balling into fists. "I knew it wasn't a good idea…forcing you to remember…"

"Remember what?"

He shook his head and sighed. "N-never mind…you know, I could take you there later…" He patted her head. "I wouldn't want you to get lost again, would I?"

The girl pouted and swatted his hand away. "I'm not a child sensei…I can handle myself. And besides, I have a job this afternoon." Checking her watch, she cried out. "Waa! I need to go!" She grabbed her bag and started to run.

Just as she was about to open the door, a hand stopped her from doing so as his body pressed against her back, trapping her between him and the door. "I'll see you tonight, Tomoe-san."

There is something about his voice that made her shiver as he slid the door open, chuckling at the girl standing in front of him. He could clearly see the redness on her face that she was desperately trying to hide.

Forcing her feet to move, she soon started running again, irritated that her blush still hasn't receded. "Stupid stupid stupid!"

**EVENING**

Upon reaching the noodle shop, she inhaled deeply and then quickly opened the door and was surprised that the noodle shop was empty. A delicious aroma wafted her senses as she closed her eyes following the scent to the kitchen. She opened her eyes just in time to see a hand nearing her as it hit the middle of her forehead. "Ah!"

"You're late!" The man in the apron loomed over her as she squeaked beneath him.

Holding her forehead, she looked up to the man frowning. "H-how dare you hit a girl…!"

She received another smack as she shielded her forehead in case of another one. "Ah! You hit me again…!"

"I don't tolerate any laziness…" He threw a rag at her and pointed to the tables.

He silently watched her as she wiped the tables clean. His mind kept wandering off to the call he received earlier. There was nothing he could do but to accept the proposal. Who were they kidding inviting her for dinner? He stared at her, taking in everything about her. He can understand how they feel, but they can't understand his. Feeling frustrated, he sighed as he stirred the boiling broth.

"Shinjiro-sama?" His attention turned to her as she pointed to the door. "Why are we closed today?"

He sighed and removed his apron. "Some idiots rented out the place for the night." After saying that, the door slid open followed by a loud annoying voice.

"Heeey Senpai!"

The fated reunion was about to start.

_Under the increasing light of the moon…the end draws near yet again. _

_**-Author's note-**_

_Hmm…took longer than expected. The afternoon and the evening part was a last minute addition since the morning part was already long. But here it is. Tell me what you think. *yawn* so sleepy…Oh and by the way, I drew a comic strip of the shinji chap but unfortunately my scanner broke. I'll show it next time… ^^_

_Deidara'sgirl19 - oh hello there! xD I was wondering where you were. I'm glad you liked my shinji and ken chappie. _

_Tsuki Rae - I'm sorry for the teeth marks xD Hmm...I have a plan for Theo but I'm not gonna tell. I like him too you know ^^_

_Raven236- haha...well he has to taste them eventually so i guess he does snack on the job. _

_Ayla- awww...thank you! i was relieved to hear that, honestly! I thought nobody would like it.  
_


	8. Eighth Encounter Reunion

_First of all, I would like to apologize in advance because I know I won't be able to keep up with updating this as soon as possible. As much as I wanted to, but I can't, it eats away my time and my friend keeps nagging me to study for my board exams. But I will not be silenced! My hands are just itching to type whatever is inside my head._

_So here it is. Contrary to the morning til evening part, this will only contain the continuation of the evening of the previous chapter. Argh! It's so hard to work with all of them combined. It will be a very long night…_

_Again, I will never own P3P._

**EVENING**

"Heeey Senpai!"

Junpei rushed inside without further ado and halted when his eyes fell on the very same girl he met days ago. Pointing his finger at her and mouth gaped open, the girl mirrored his actions as both of them shouted at the same time.

"You!"

Sighing, Shinjiro closed his eyes and braced himself for what has yet to come. _Here we go…_

Akihiko following closely behind entered and automatically sighted the young girl then sighed in relief. "Oh good! You're already here…"

The girl stared at them back and forth then reached inside her pocket for the address, whispering to her boss. "Ne Shinjiro-sama, is this where this address is located?"

The other looked at her disbelievingly and mutters. "Idiot."

Gray eyes met with brown eyes as both of them stood silent for a moment, neither saying a word as both looked away from each other's gaze; a feeling of discomfort envelops the environment.

Backing away from the obviously awkward atmosphere, Junpei coughs nervously while scratching his head. "So uhh…where are the others?"

Ignoring the question, Shinjiro walked back to the kitchen to avoid any further confrontation. He had a bad feeling about this to begin with and with each passing minute, that feeling worsens up to the point of him backing out. But seeing as he had no choice but to stay, he tried to grip the ladle he was holding only to be stunned that his body suddenly fell weak with apprehension as his fingers starts to tremble.

"Mitsuru and Aigis would be attending some important matters and will be late." After saying that, Akihiko sat on a chair, bringing one finger to adjust his glasses and casually smiled at his favored student. "I was concerned if you'll be able to find this place or not. But now I guess there is nothing to worry about, is there…?"

A tint of red appeared on her face remembering the way he had spoken that afternoon. She replied softly, unable to look at her teacher while bashfully looking sideways at the guy working in the kitchen. "Well I work here…sensei."

Wide brown eyes stared at her then to the owner of the store, finding it hard to swallow the saliva that was in the back of his throat. He stared at the other man's back and silently whispers. "So that's how it is…"

The increasing restlessness in the air was sickening, as Junpei holds on to his churning stomach, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore for that reason. _Why must he be alone with these two?_ He remorsefully swore and reached out for his only salvation; the girl in the black uniform.

"Hamu-tan…" He holds on to her arm for dear life and pleadingly choked out. "W-water…"

Breaking free from the latter's grasp, she uttered a small "Hai!" and immediately went to get him a glass of water, still unsure as to why the tension in the air suddenly became thick making it hard to breathe.

Upon receiving the glass of the water, Junpei gulped it down nervously, feeling the cool drink pass like liquor marking its entrance inside the lining of his throat; every gulp an exquisite torture.

For once in his life, his mouth had kept shut as thirty minutes of uncomfortable silence passed before the door slowly opened again revealing the third guest for the evening. Junpei nearly threw himself at the person, thankful to be saved. He stopped only to find that the person who entered was not his savior but the last thing this awkward situation needs.

Ken Amada looked around noting the desperate look on Junpei's face as the two other men greeted him with a nod as if confirming the situation. He, too, can feel the anxiety inside the store, as he slowly made his way beside the high school girl.

"Ah! Stalker-san!"

Smiling at the remark, he lowered his face closer and kissed her nose once again, earning the second blush this evening from the girl and the wide-eyed stares from the three men. "Good evening, Hamuko-chan!"

By this time, a sickened Junpei holds up his hand to his mouth, forcing the revolting bile that is making its way up to his throat. _Kill me now…_

Snatching the attention of the girl in uniform, he called out again for the red-eyed girl. "Hamu-tan…m-more water!"

He silently thought that maybe he would get drunk with just water alone or better yet, drown from excessive drinking. He internally argued that anywhere would be better than being in this room with them; he would gladly fight another undefeatable boss than to stay another second in there. This proves to be the toughest adversary yet.

His prayers were finally answered upon hearing the voices of the upcoming guests, two of them to be exact. "Hello…?"

Almost pouncing for the two females who entered, he had never been this much happy to see women. He was relieved that there were only four guys in the group for he feared his stomach would not survive the night if there were more males in their reverse harem.

Hugging a disguised Yukari and Fuuka, he was tempted to place a kiss on each of them to show his appreciation for saving the night, but after seeing a death glare from an annoyed model, he quickly dismissed any thought of making that happen.

"Why are you wearing those things? You look like dorks!" He laughed.

One by one, the two took off their disguises, mainly their dark sunglasses, a large hat, a bandana over their mouths, and a fake nose to compliment the details. Refreshed to be out of the ridiculous cover-up, Yukari stretched her arms up over her head revealing the model-perfect cleavage that peeks through the off-shoulder dress she picked during the cursed day she went to the mall.

"Who are you calling dorks? You look dorkier than all of us combined! Besides, I don't want to start another rumor about me…especially not when I'm with you Stupei!" Remembering three years ago when the media 'accidentally' found them both at the beach during her photoshoot which was unfortunately the same day Junpei's company decided to have an outing.

"Heeey! That wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know that the cameras were rolling? Oh hey! Did they get my good side?" A smack was heard followed by a yelp as Junpei scratched his head feeling déjà vu all over again.

Fuuka was next to speak as she smiled sweetly, happy to have the gang finally together. "I met Yukari-chan at the TV station and decided we should both go together. It's nice to meet you again Junpei-kun! Oh and Shinjiro-senpai, Akihiko-senpai, and Ken-kun too!"

Walking over to Ken, Fuuka ruffled his light brown hair and giggled. "My my! You look rather dashing Ken-kun! You sure have grown to be a handsome young man!"

"Is that Ken-kun? Wow...you look really..." Yukari stared at him, eyes roaming from head to toe. "...good..."

The latter smiled a little and replied. "T-thanks."

A high school girl watched silently at the exchange amazed that they seem to know each other so well. She didn't have time to revel the tender moment as the two last guests entered the shop, completing this night's reunion.

"Seeing as everyone who is accounted for is already here, let us start this celebration with our special guest…" Mitsuru motioned for Hamuko and all eyes turned to the said girl. Mitsuru smiled sincerely. "Welcome back!"

Still undecided about the situation, Aigis can only stand behind Mitsuru as she looks at Hamuko sadly, feeling helpless again despite the promise that she will do anything for that person.

Hesitation and astonishment was evident on the ponytailed girl's face. It remains a mystery to her as to why she was invited in that dinner despite the fact that she doesn't personally know them except for the teacher, the cook, and the college student.

Everyone was calling her name.

What do they know of her? What do they want? Why was it only her and not her other friends? Who is she and what is it with her that ties all of these people together? So many questions flooded her mind.

Her ruby eyes looked around gazing at each of their faces, their eyes were looking straight at hers. Ridicule filled her inner senses. These people are mistaken. Finally deciding that she can't look up to any of them any longer, she looked down to her feet, summoning the courage to utter the major question.

"Why?"

It was a simple question that oddly needs a complicated answer. She took a step backwards when none of them answered. That single question that no one dared to respond was unnerving as it held many possible inquiries that a single answer would not suffice.

Still receiving no response, she soon started to question herself.

_Why is she here?_

_Why __**must**__ she be here?_

_Why are __**they**__ all here?_

Running past them and outside the shop, she heard her name being called once again. She wished they would shut up. This name, this face and this body – it was all she was and yet she can feel there is something more. She never asked for this identity and she will gladly give it back to whoever owns it before her. She never wanted to steal someone else's life at least that is what she thought.

Inside the shop, as soon as the girl ran outside, everyone was at loss for words. One man possessing silver hair stood up and was about to run after her only to be stopped by the man he calls his best friend.

"Leave her."

Turning around to the sound of Shinjiro's voice, he closed his fist tightly. "Shinji? What are you saying?"

"Look at you…all of you… You think for a goddamm second she comes back and everything will go back to the way it was? How pathetic can you get…?" Shinjiro sighs and continued. "She finally gets a chance to live her life normally and here you guys come and ruin it. Don't fuck with me-"

Akihiko was in front of him in a flash, a fist already forming on his other hand as he gripped his friend's collar.

"Do it. Maybe then you'll realize the fool that you are. Hmph…you even stayed in that damn school and for what? Hoping for her to return?"

Their eyes met once more, hostility was amidst as the two stared at each other, each of them sizing the other. Akihiko finally spat back. "At least I didn't give up on hope that she will come back. What about you Shinji?"

"…" He glared at the person speaking.

Slowly letting go of him, Akihiko started to speak again. "She's back and you know it! What difference does it make? It doesn't change-"

"**-it changes everything!" **Shinjiro shouted for everyone to hear. He can feel his control slipping as he started to walk towards the door.

Silence was brought about once more. Everyone knew what Shinjiro meant. Ten years was a long time to hold on to someone who was lost. With only hope to hang on to, how can someone cling to something that doesn't exist?

Shinjiro walked out and slammed the door behind him. Once outside, he looked up and sighed heavily, feeling him release all that pent up frustration he was holding. He was right to have his doubts about this whole reunion. He silently walked away, keeping his trembling hands inside his pocket.

"Maybe I…"

He sighed again and gritted his teeth. "I was hoping too..."

* * *

The sound of her footsteps echoed in the night. The streets are empty and the moon was bright. Her feet dragged her unconsciously to where it all began. Standing in front of an old abandoned boarding house, she gazed at its totality, staring in particular to one of the window by the third floor.

One foot landed on the first step followed by another until she's facing the door. Carefully reaching for the handle, visions of the past started to cloud her mind.

"_**I don't have time to explain. We have to get out of here, now!"**_

She holds on to her chest and shuts her eyes.

"_**What was that!"**_

"_**It's getting closer!"**_

"_**You gotta be kidding me…? It climbed up the wall…?"**_

Clutching her chest tighter, she brought up one hand to her head. Waves of nausea hit her as she grips on her hair. Fingers unconsciously forming the shape of a gun then pointed it to her temple, eyes still tightly closed and breathing heavily.

"_**...****perso…"**_

Abruptly opening her unfocused eyes, she looked up to the night sky.

"_**...****na…!"**_

Everything starts to fade.

_Under the increasing light of the moon…the end draws near yet again._

**-_Author's note-_**

_O...k...that's done. Phew! Again, I'm still nervous how this chapter turned out to be. Somehow it has gotten dramatic and I don't know if that is good. I'm not very good with dramas like my pal Holy Leonhart...xD I hope you guys will like it anyway. _

_Deidara'sgirl19- Haha...we have the same problem huh? School and everything. I really appreciate the way you comment on every chappie I made. ^^ oh and don't worry about not being to comment early, at least I still know you like my story. Thank you!  
_

_Ayla - Hello again! Haha...yeah I guessed that you're an Aki fan since you commented on the Aki chapter. Thank you for reviewing again! It makes me happy to know someone is eagerly waiting for my fic. _

_Tsuki Rae- hey hey hey, did you read my mind? xD I hope I wrote it the way you pictured it to be. I'm sending you my gratitude again for reviewing every chapter!  
_


	9. Ninth Encounter

_Here it is! I'm sorry about the delay…I was really really busy here. Hmm…so I guess that's it. I'm a girl of few words…xD Anyway to make up for the delay, I decided to make this chapter somewhat long and also a little surprise somewhere by the middle. ^^ I hope you guys will like it. _

_Yup, you know I don't own them. ^^  
_

* * *

"Where…am I?"

Slowly opening her eyes, a wide span of light beholds her and an array of doors scattered all over the place, standing without a single wall to support it. Looking more closely, varieties of masks adored the doors, making it seem that they have different personalities so to speak. Walking up to the nearest door to her left, she was perplexed to find no mask in front of it. Examining it further and walking behind and around it, the luminescent blue door gives off the feeling of familiarity and tranquility.

Reaching for the handle and with a twist she opened the blue door as another ray of light shone from the inside and encompasses the whole place revealing the large room which was oddly constricting. The blue motif makes the room look comforting and yet somehow it hosts a feeling of claustrophobia. Inside, few doors were still apparent only this time no doors have any masks on it. In the middle stood a single round table with an elegant sofa behind it. Drawing her red eyes further up, she eyed the old clock, noticing its hands are not moving. Checking her own watch, she was surprised to see it has stopped moving as well.

"I've been waiting for you. "

Turning around to see a woman standing by the doorway she had just entered, noting that she wears the same blue color, the girl thought that she must be the guardian of this whole room. Studying her features, the woman's platinum blonde hair was tied up at the back such as the former and eyes of gold were now looking straight at hers._ Where did she see those golden eyes before?_

Before she can ask who that woman is, the latter made a move towards her. The noise of her heels tapping on the floor echoed through the room and stopped in front of the uniform clad girl.

"I knew you would come here sooner or later."

Still not finding her voice, she stared at the woman as a hand reached for her face, tracing the lines of her jaw and stopping at her chin. A quick painful sting hits her cheek when the woman slapped her unexpectedly.

"You have the audacity to be here…after all you have done…"

The woman spoke in a low voice, void of emotions, and yet as the girl looked into those golden eyes once more, she saw the raw emotion and contempt she was holding inside. A name crossed the girl's mind as her eyes widened and lips moving to whisper. "Mar…ga…ret…"

Upon hearing her name, her eyes widened for a moment, sorrow enveloped her being then went back to being scornful. Watching the girl straighten up and rubbed her cheek which by now has a red mark due to the force of the slap, she readied herself to be hit back. Fortunately for her, no move was taken. The girl was looking at her questioningly, seeming to be waiting for an explanation to the action. Finally the girl spoke. "I'm…sorry."

She could not believe this human – she had just slapped her and now she's sorry. She can never understand them. Such power she holds and still she chooses to back down. Staring at the girl, she could not help but feel irritated at her humility, causing her anger against the red eyed girl to aggravate.

"Did you not know what I just did?" Margaret raised her voice.

The brunette shakes her head slowly. "I don't know who you are. I don't even know why I happen to know your name. A few days ago I might have retaliated for what you did, but after tonight I know there were a lot of things I may have forgotten. I may have done things to you for you to do that. But I tell you now I don't remember anything." She looked down and sighed. "My life…was a lie. There is something else is there? Something I'm missing."

Lifting her head and meeting their eyes once again, the girl pleadingly looked at the woman before her. "Please tell me…who I am…"

Margaret's eyes slowly turned into sadness. Walking towards the round table, she stood beside it motioning for the other girl to approach. On the table was a card sliced in half. Not understanding what that means, Hamuko turned to the other with a confused look.

"They say everyone who gathers in the Velvet Room are destined to embark on a journey in search for their identity. You have found yours…" Margaret paused for a moment and spoke more softly. "…and so did my brother. Now I see you have yet to find yours again." Upon the mention of her brother, Margaret looked down to the card on the table lost in thought.

"_You're leaving? Have you lost your sanity?" _

_Theodore stopped on his tracks and looked back at his sister. On his face etched a content smile while he reached for his blue cap and placed it on the table. "I'm sorry Onee-sama. She needs me. I must go to her."_

_Baffled by his sudden decision, Margaret took a step forward to stop him but the determined look on his face made her do otherwise. "Why? Why are you doing all this for her – a human nonetheless?"_

"_Because I…" He spoke solemnly and closed his eyes. "If it wasn't for her, I would not have found what I was looking for. The representation of power in its purest form, this was all nothing compared to her. Her power surpasses, I dare say, even yours. Because of that, she has to sacrifice her life for the sake of many. I am nothing without her." _

_He brought his hand up to his heart and smiled. "I love her."_

_Margaret stared at her brother's back disappearing through the door. Not a word of goodbye was exchanged. She gripped the book she holding and repeated the last words he said. "He…loves…her?" The way he said it made her think. There were no hesitation, no bashfulness, no hint of sarcasm. The pure softness of his voice saying that word, it was not like the brother she had known. She could have said it in those exact words if her master would have ordered it, but it would hold no meaning. She was left standing there alone in the Velvet Room._

Shaking away from her thoughts, Margaret looked at the girl again. "Tell me…what do you know about LOVE?"

Wondering what is the connection of her identity with the question, Hamuko thought deeply for an answer. When it seemed like she was not getting anything from the girl, Margaret dismissed the question. "Nevermind."

"You will find all the answers to your question as you recover more of your memory. I must warn you, make haste for there isn't much time. I can help you rebuild the broken Universe card only if you have all of your memories. Life as you know it would cease to exist if you fail, but no worries, there is no pressure. That is all I can do to help you. "

Not getting a chance to protest, she saw Margaret fading away. The Velvet Room was shrinking and the clock started moving.

**MORNING**

Hamuko was awakened by a lick on her cheek – the same cheek that the woman slapped moments ago. Opening one sleepy eye, she caught sight of a rough long tongue just inches away from her face. Another lick and she bolted right up to find a white dog – the same dog who snatched her scarf away at the shrine.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned while looking around the abandoned building. She could have sworn she passed out by the doorway and yet here she is sleeping on a couch inside. _Could the dog have something to do with it? _Flashes of the events that took place last night filled her mind. The dog barked at her a few times before sitting by the couch and panting.

"How long have I been here?" Checking her watch, she gasped as the long hand pushed past the twelfth marker. "Eight o'clock! Oh no!"

Hurriedly making her way out, she ran to the direction of her house leaving the dog behind her. She waved back at the dog and shouted. She was sure that the dog protected her when she was asleep, though she was unsure as to how that dog could have carried her inside, but still she was thankful for that little guy.

"Thank you!" Stopping, she realized that she never did actually ask for the dog's name. Thinking to herself, another name crossed her mind as images started to replay.

"_Why are you giving me this?" She asked, holding a dirty collar that was given to her._

"_The reason why Koro-chan always walks the same path and goes to the shrine…It's because he can't let go of that priest, right?" Fuuka asked._

"_C'mon we can't let Koromaru beat us…" Junpei defended. _

"_Will you stick with me?" She asked._

"_Arf!"_

She shouted once more. "Thank you, Koro-chan!"

Hearing a happy bark from the furry little thing, she watched as the dog trotted away to the opposite direction and turned to the corner. She smiled, welcoming the new memory that will stay with her forever.

Behind the corner, Koromaru stopped in front of the figure of a man who was leaning against the wall. Crouching down and giving him a treat, the man smiled at him. "Good boy…" Feeling proud of himself for fulfilling the task he was assigned to, Koromaru stood and wagged his tail barking repeatedly at the man before him.

"There's more where that came from when we get home." The man chuckled softly and petted him before standing up and walking towards their home, Koromaru following closely behind him.

* * *

Opening the door ever so gently, Hamuko tried to sneak in the classroom before anyone notices. Luckily the teacher was writing something on the board, not bothering to look at the class and the stealthy girl that is making her way to her desk.

"Tomoe-san…"

Her breath caught in her throat, crimson eyes falling on the teacher's back, who still continues to write on the board. Finishing what he wrote, he then faced the class, looking particularly at a certain girl that was paling each minute. Mentally noting that he is in fact in front of the class, he cleared his throat and forced back a smile. "I'll see you after class."

**LUNCHBREAK**

"Oooh…busted!"

Hamuko sighed at the girls laughing. She was indeed late again and another round of punishment was at bay, not to mention the awkward event that took place last night. She wasn't sure if it will be dealt with much reason. Again sighing in defeat, she dropped her head to her desk and closed her eyes, the sound of their teasing making it harder to forget.

"Oh that's right! The school festival is coming! We should do a play!"

Opening her eyes and looking at her friend amusingly, she returned back to her normal self and began pitching in ideas. A play sounds nice and it piqued her interest – the colorful costumes, the wonderful background, the melody of the music, the intriguing plot, the dramatic encore, the rush of the scenes…everything is to her liking.

"Hamu-chan! You're in charge since you're already in the student council."

Suddenly she doesn't like the idea anymore – the hot and sweaty costumes, the background that they have to build from scratch, the music she has to find, the lines they have to memorize, the encore that they demand, the rush of everything that needs to be done.

"Oh I know! How bout we do a crossover, like Romeo meets Cinderella or something."

The idea was a little farfetched but they will hold on to it for now, and it was the very same idea that the caught the attention of most of the students as they started to pitch in more ideas. When all were excited about the pending project, a meek little girl poked Hamuko from behind and blushing a little when the red-eyed girl looked at her.

"I-I may be able to help you Hamuko-chan…" The girl whispered. Coincidentally, she was a proficient writer albeit her timid exterior and the writer that she was, she had already written hundreds of stories that she hoped will get published someday. Reaching inside her bag, she pulled out a worn out notebook and gave it to Hamuko. "It's still scratch but we can base the plot from this."

Looking at the story, Hamuko read the first part and was amazed at the storyline. Getting the vibe of enthusiasm in the air, she raised the notebook and shouted. "This is brilliant!"

"Hamuko-chan! Not so loud!" She hushed the confident redhead. Everyone turned to them as Hamuko held out the notebook in front for everyone to see. "We have a script!" The noise escalated and each of them scrambled to take a peek of the story they will playing for the school fair.

The noise was unbearable that Akihiko started to break their conversation. He was indeed listening quietly at his students' babbles and was getting tired of all the nonsense that comes out of their mouth. He was however intrigued when Hamuko exclaimed that they finally have a script. _This I gotta see._

**AFTERNOON**

Drawing lots for whoever the characters will be was the fair chance that they all agreed. Every girl wants to be Cinderella and meet their prince charming, in this case, the romantic Romeo. Everyone took turns, including their homeroom teacher, who was forced to participate due to his high status of charisma that will earn them more audiences.

"Aww…I get to be the step sister."

"Oh me too…"

"Me three…"

"Then who gets Cinderella?"

Hamuko turned pale as she re-read the piece of paper in her hands. "Romeo." Her friends looked at her disbelievingly, her bad luck was increasing each passing day. It seems that nobody claimed to be Cinderella and the students were anxious who it turned out to be. Looking around, they saw a rock solid teacher by the doorway, a sheet of paper fell from his grasp and a little writing on it reads. "Cinderella." It was that point that everyone simultaneously banters on, others were laughing, and each of them imagining the image of a silver haired boxing legend wearing a glittery gown and a glass slipper. Hamuko stifled a laugh, knowing that his bad luck was worse than hers.

The bell rang and class has ended as the students leisurely went out, still laughing and chattering about the upcoming play. The two individuals were left once more inside the empty classroom, one laughing and one blushing.

Sighing, he looked at the girl. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Her laughter ceased, holding her mouth and uttering a small "sorry" before approaching the teacher. Ready for her punishment, she expected a week's worth of cleaning duty or a detention at most, but to her surprised he held her close instead. "I was worried last night."

Remembering again the incident last night, she has yet to apologize for her rudeness and said softly. "I'm sorry…Sanada-sensei." Accepting her fate, she was determined to find out who she really is, and that includes who this man really is to her.

"Sanada-sensei…I want to…remember you." Looking straight into her eyes, he was stunned for her lack of her shyness when not a trace of blush ever surfaced on her face. His face however, is a different story. Upon hearing those words, his serious mature exterior reverted back to his childish blushing self.

She reached out and took off his glasses slowly, laughing softly at the deeper shade of red escaping on his cheeks. Deciding that he cannot take any more of her teasing, he snatched his glasses back and putting it on hurriedly before taking her hand and dragging her outside. He will not be caught making out with a student in the school premises he made sure of that.

**EVENING**

She was dragged in so far as to reach his front gate. Lowering his lips to her ear, it was her turn to blush when he whispered. "I hope you're ready for a private lesson Tomoe-san."

Once inside, she wondered why she wasn't surprised to see pieces of equipment lying by the living room. Making his way to the small dining table, he offered her a drink but was politely declined. Somehow that offer was vaguely familiar too. The awkward silence following it was all too familiar again.

Looking up to her teacher, she watched as he fumbles with his neck tie, loosening it and sliding it off his neck. Feeling a little hot lately, he left the two top buttons open revealing a small amount of muscle bound chest that would make his fangirls all the more swarming around him. Aware of the latter's gaze on him, he cleared his throat once more and takes hold of the script for the play.

"What do you say we switch roles Tomoe-san?" Flipping a few pages, it took awhile before he got to a page he wanted. Reading it aloud as he inched closer to her trapping her between him and the wall. "Would you try looking into my heart? It's filled with desire, isn't it?"

Wide ruby eyes stared at him, smirking as he continued on. "But it's not enough…fill it more. It's so hard that you cannot be there anymore…It's so hard that I bit you. It hurts so much that I…" Taking off his glasses and placing them somewhere he could grab on, he took a deep breath and uttered the remaining lines. "I'm in love with you…"

Blushing intently at the way this Romeo in front of her said his lines, she was unsure anymore as to what is real and what is acting. She realized she had held her breath for so long and exhaled deeply, trying to calm her breathing. The air inside was getting stuffier, in contrast with the cooling breeze outside the house. Closing in on the gap, he pressed his body more firmly against her, making escape impossible. Dropping the book on his hands, he carefully lifted her chin, their heartbeat racing in anticipation for the climax of the story and finally lowering his head, letting his lips touch softly against her, like testing water if it's too hot. "Hamuko…" He captured her lips, his need greatly showing, wanting her more than he could ever have. Her hand went to his chest, gripping the material tightly, closing her eyes shut to feel her first kiss once again.

How he longed to taste again the sweetness of her lips. He will teach her everything she needs to know, as a teacher…and a lover. Cupping her jaw and guiding her to open her now swollen lips, he wasted no time plunging a wet tongue inside of her cavern, reveling the taste of her mouth. Coaxing her tongue to play with his, he licked her bottom lip before enveloping her mouth once more, the hand that was on her jaw slid its way down to her shoulder and on to her hips pushing her more closely as possible.

Slowly breaking away from the kiss, he smiled at her, seeing the tint of redness on her pretty face. He may have gone far enough and decided that this would be enough. He cannot let his control slip…not yet. Sighing, he stepped back a little to give her space, still noting her swollen lips caused by his recent actions.

He lifted one hand and stroked her cheek, gently rubbing at the spot her blush was most apparent. "You have to go home before midnight…my Cinderella."

_Under the increasing light of the moon…the end draws near yet again. _

* * *

**_-Author's note-_**

_There you go! ^^ Haha...I know their making out session was short, I'm kinda supposed to do something so it was a little rushed. Still I hope that it's good. The Romeo and Cinderella part was taken from the vocaloid song. I'm addicted to them recently. Thank you for your reviews! Ah! I have no more time to reply to your reviews, I'm currently being dragged. =_= I sent my friend to publish it. _


	10. Tenth Encounter The Play

_Originally I planned for this to be 2 chapters but instead decided to make it as one since I'm so darn lazy. Also I've decided to make this now because I might forget it sooner or later. I hope this will suffice for my future long absence, and to celebrate my 10th chapter, i found a way to show you guys my Akihiko-sensei drawing. ^^  
_

_I don't own them so don't sue me. Ah! Before I forget, I don't own Kaito from vocaloid as well, nor do I own their very catchy music. _

_

* * *

_

**MORNING**

The school fair was fast approaching, with only one more day to finish up the remaining props, everyone was excited to put the play into action. The background has just been put up and the costumes were already sewn. In the classroom, the students had been painstakingly practicing their scripts, making sure the play would be as flawless as it can be.

In the middle, the main couple was practicing their dance for the ballroom part. As the enchanting melody was being played, their bodies swayed elegantly, a hand delicately clasped on his and his other hand placed on her hip. Looking intently at her, she turned her head to her side, still blushing for almost an hour that she felt lightheaded from all the blood that was being pumped into her head.

Unfazed by the circle of students watching their every move, he leaned over to her ear and whispered. "Look at me, Cinderella. Don't look at anyone else but me." Everyone, including the hostile fanclub that is ready to jump at her at any given time, was at loss for words as the teacher held the student tighter, forcing her to look into his. Everything looked so real if not for the fact that they were on a role.

He laughed softly, seeing her whole face beat red as the music faded into an end bringing them back into reality. Looking around to find all the circle of students still awe-struck from the previous event, he cleared his throat and motioned for the next scene.

The next part was being played when the PA system sounded and his name reached his ears. "Sanada-sensei, please report to the principal's office right away."

Looking back to his class and seeing all of them looking at him and waiting for further instructions, he signaled for them to continue then he went on and walked slowly to the office. Stepping down the corridor, he could faintly hear the inaudible whispers around him while scrutinizing eyes watched his every step. Even the lunch lady by the entrance was mumbling something yet he cannot make out a word she was saying.

Upon reaching the office and slowly opening the door, he stepped inside and was offered a seat in front of the principal's desk. Politely bowing in front of the principal before sitting, thoughts raced through his mind while he shifted uncomfortably on his seat.

"What is it, kouchou-sensei?" He questioned the fat principal behind the desk. He can still remember him from when he was in high school and wondered about the old guy's retirement.

"I called you regarding the play you and your students are participating in."

"What about it?" Feeling uneasy all of a sudden, Akihiko's eyes widened when the principal answered.

"I want you to cancel it."

* * *

"Hmm…I wonder what happened to sensei? It's been awhile since he left ne?" One student thought aloud while checking his watch.

Hamuko looked at her classmate then to the door he went out of, also pondering what has happened to their homeroom teacher. All she could do was wait just like everyone else, flipping pages of her script and absently reading to herself one of the lines.

"_If something is unknown, you may well be curious about that. Show me everything…"_

The door suddenly opened with force, revealing a majorly pissed teacher standing by the doorway. His eyes were closed but his eyebrows were scrunched up, fists were formed out of his hands and a vein can be seen popping out of his forehead. Letting out a heavy sigh, he slowly opened his eyes and scanned the whole room, bitter brown eyes falling on wide red ones.

No, he cannot tell them. All of their faces; their eyes looking straight at him, he cannot possibly be the one to crush all of their hopes. The walls on his chest constricting his every breath, exhaling any remaining breath he had harbored. Tightly balled fist laxed, every muscle on his arm weakening, he closed his eyes once more, unable to look at them any further.

He opened his mouth to speak when a loud noise resounded down the hallway. The students left the room as the bell rang, signaling their lunch break. Akihiko sighed and turned his heels around, silently walking away with his head hung low, a pair of red eyes following his movement until he disappeared among the crowd.

**LUNCHBREAK**

"What do you think happened, Hamu-chan?"

Hamuko looked up and thought deeply, remembering the look he gave her when he went back from the office. Something didn't feel right. Investigating about it will do her no good since nobody knew what happened inside the confined walls of the principal's office. Their teacher cannot be found at the moment and she's starting to get worried.

Muttering to herself, she stared at the empty space that is the chair behind the teacher's desk. "Sensei…"

**AFTERNOON**

Making his way to the club room, he sadly looked at the students walking by. The talk of the play making him more troubled as he reached for the door to slide it open.

"I'm so excited! I don't think I can sleep tonight!"

"Yeah me too, I can't wait to see sensei in his costume."

Closing the door behind him, he took a deep breath, hearing their talk receding. Taking his glasses off and pinching the bridge of his nose, he tried to force his immensely increasing migraine to subside. The thought of him banging his head against the wall could currently be an option. His thoughts trailed back to the conversation with the principal.

"_I want you to cancel it."_

"_C-cancel? What?" Akihiko stood up abruptly._

"_Calm down, Sanada-san." The principal spoke evenly. "I think it would be inappropriate to show a play where a teacher is having a relationship with a student. Even if we say you are just doing a role in the play, I think it would be best for it not to continue in order to stop any more speculations regarding this matter." _

"_What are you saying? Please reconsider! The students have nothing to do with it." Akihiko remained standing up, controlling his temper, biting his lower lip to restrain any word that could disrespect the man in front of him. _

"_Everyone, students and teachers alike, are starting to talk, Sanada-san. Please remember your place as a teacher and try to maintain that boundary. I don't want to hear anymore regarding this matter. You will address to it promptly. You may leave Sanda-sensei."_

Slamming his fist against the punching bag in front of him, he clenched his eyes shut trying to forget anything that happened earlier. _How could he be so careless!_ Members of the boxing club eyed him cautiously, knowing that no one could subdue their coach's fury.

Giving the punching bag a few more hits, he stood there gasping for air, hissing at his sore bare fists then cracking his knuckles, ready to punch some more. One by one, all of the members went home seeing as their coach is unable to teach the club today. One student however, the current captain of the boxing club, summoned his courage and approached their teacher, still being cautious of the enraged coach.

"Sensei…you should stop. Your hand will bleed if you continue on…" Holding up a towel to him, the latter took it while breathing heavily and huffing out air from his open mouth.

Wiping the sweat that is rolling down the side of his face, he looked at the new captain, taking note of the slight similarity he has with the boy who coincidentally happens to be in his class. An idea popped into his mind, deep inside he would not like it but desperation calls for it, enough to make everything work. "What's your name again?'

"Kaito…Shion Kaito."

"Kaito-kun, I have a favor to ask you." His lips lightly curved into a smile.

**LATE EVENING**

Inside a certain teacher's house, two figures stood seeming to argue over something.

"N-no more sensei…I can't do it." Kaito back away while Akhiko stepped forward. Grabbing the door handle and forcing it to open, Kaito's heart stopped to find the door completely locked.

"You call yourself the captain? Be a man and take it! The whole school is counting on you." Akihiko took another step forward holding a script out to him.

"Nooooo…!" The shout resonated through the entire neighborhood.

* * *

**EARLY EVENING (next day)**

"Where is he? Doesn't he know the play starts in less than an hour?"

Everyone was puzzled at the missing teacher, each of them scrambling to get their costumes and the set right. A nervous girl lifts one hand to her heart trying to calm her breathing. The clock is ticking and her Romeo was still nowhere to be found. Looking around for any sign that could lead her to the silver haired teacher, she was starting to feel her faith in him beginning to waiver. The clichéd line began to pour inside her head. _"Romeo, Romeo…where art thou? Romeo…"_

She whispered to herself. "No…he'll come. I'm sure of it."

Peeking from the stage, people have started gathering to their seats waiting for play to start. The crowd was becoming restless due to their anticipation of the event. Her breathing became erratic, the first waves of panic enveloping her when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, Hamuko-chan?"

Hoping that nobody would notice her pale complexion, she weakly smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine."

She checked her watch again, five minutes until the start. Looking at the mirror, her usual ponytail was tied up into an elegant bun. Straightening up her costume, she traced the black laces adoring her night gown. Bringing her gaze back unto her pale face, she whispered his name wishing that would be enough for her fairy godmother to hear.

"Sanada-sensei..."

The back door slammed open, footsteps running inside and the sound of a young man gasping for air was heard. "I…" Kaito paused for a moment trying to regain his composure and continued. "I'll be Romeo."

"K-kaito-kun?"

Blinking at this newly proclaimed Romeo, she tried to grasp the reason for the sudden change of character. However, she was not given a chance to think it through when the lights dimmed and the sound system began playing the starting notes.

Taking her hand, Kaito led her through the opening act, reassuring her that everything would be alright and whispering to her ear. "Sensei said he's sorry he can't make it."

Disappointed to say the least, she feigned a small smile and nodded, then looked away from her new prince. "I…understand."

The first scene was about to start.

* * *

On the rooftop, a man stood solely by the railings while looking down at the spectacle of lights signaling the start of the play. Sad, painful eyes watched the throng of people eagerly watching the beginning act. He gripped the railings and sighed. That could have been him holding her hand and mouthing words of encouragement. It was supposed to be him who should have her kiss.

"_Don't let my romance become like Juliet in a tragedy…"_

He cursed the tragic faith that had befallen upon him. He truly was the ill-fated Romeo. _Kami how could you be so cruel?_ He could only watch afar as his princess was being taken by another.

* * *

"Oyasumi nasai..." Cinderella said to her parents before retiring to bed. Slowly walking towards her window, she was surprised to see her lover waiting by the balcony.

"_How far will we go tonight?"_

Taking her into his arms, Romeo spoke lightly, reaching his hands up to cup her cheek. Smiling lovingly at the girl in front of him, he then placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"_I've been longing like Cinderella."_

Leading her back to her room, a curtain was placed as the two silhouette closed in on one another, shadows playing by the light. The figure of a man on top of a woman, a night of passion cradled their every move with the light background music playing through.

"_May the magic stop the time…before the villains bother us."_

A sudden knock on the door before it bursts open. The maidservant's shriek was heard and footfalls approaching the scene increased. An angry father was seen making its way inside, tearing them apart from each other, threatening the boy to leave or he would face the consequences.

"_I wanted to run away just like Juliet. "_

Extending her hand out to her lover, she was restrained by her maids as the guards took her prince away. Falling to her knees and tears falling, the lights dimmed once more and the thick curtains covered the stage.

* * *

He felt like crying, but no tears would fall out. Akihiko looked up to the sky and sighed again, feeling more frustrated every passing minute. Watching all of it was agonizing and yet, somehow, he cannot tear his eyes away.

He saw the lights ceased and knew the first half has ended. Imagining all of his students scrambling in the backstage for the final act, he closed his eyes only to see an image of her face smiling up at him with her Cinderella costume. Turning his attention to the rooftop door that was slowly opening, his eyes widened to see Kaito running towards him, still clad in his costume. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I might find you here. Take this sensei…" Giving the older man an eye mask and a makeshift wig that looks like his hair, Kaito grinned and said. "Your princess is waiting for you."

* * *

Looking at the mirror once again and seeing her reflection, her light silver dress was hugging her body perfectly, and looking down to her feet were two glass slippers glittering through the light. She inhaled deeply as the lights switched on and curtains start to rise.

"_The bell sounds, just like in Cinderella. I'll leave my glass shoe behind so find me soon."_

The ballroom music started to play and everyone aside from Cinderella began to dance. Looking past the crowd and to her beloved Romeo, he lifted one hand and offered it to her as the girl gently placed her hand on it. Moving to the center stage, the spotlight focused on them and soon they began dancing, footsteps leading her across the stage, her gown swaying through every turn, a truly magnificent sight.

Confused eyes were now looking at the masked Romeo before her. This Romeo stayed silent, his moves more precise while brown eyes staring back at her, a strange feeling rising up to her heart as the familiar scene approaches.

"_Would you try looking into my heart? It's filled with desire, isn't it?"_

Realizing she had held her breath, she exhaled the excess air in her lungs, feeling her face heating up from the intense stare this Romeo has been giving her. The hand on her hip held her firmly, images of a certain teacher filling her mind.

"_Please save me."_

The music was starting to fade. Unable to hold on to his gaze, she shyly looked to her side, another whisper was heard through her ear. "Look at me, Hamuko."

Her face immediately lights up, a deep blush staining her cheeks. _That voice…!_

Hamuko's heart skipped a beat, red eyes beginning to water, lips parted to whisper his name."Sen-"

A finger silenced her lips as she looked up, searching for his eyes underneath the mask. She reached for the eye mask only to be stopped by his hand gently gripping her wrists, his face slowly inching closer to hers and feeling his warm lips on hers, she closed her eyes and sighed contently in the arms of her prince.

It's as if time stood still once again like in the Velvet Room. Both the audiences and the students at backstage were staring at them, blushing at the display of affection. Taking his time to marvel at the softness of her lips, he tenderly sucks on her lower lip before covering her whole mouth with his own.

One of the students backstage whispered to the girl beside her. "Hey is that really Kaito-kun?"

Reluctantly, he moved away, holding her gaze till he was at arm's length. The crowd grew wild and cheered on for the main characters who were at the center stage, still engrossed with one another. Slowly he let go of her hand, facing his back to her and making his way out of the stage.

Hamuko gingerly touched her lips, still feeling the warm sweet sensation of the kiss lingering on it. Staring at his retreating back, she closed her eyes and smiled happily. Her fairy godmother heard her after all.

The lights died out and the curtains started to fall, leaving Cinderella alone on the stage. The play has ended and everyone stood up, clapping vigorously at the last scene. Even the much disappointed fanclub was heard clapping and went on to their endless drivel about not seeing their beloved sensei on stage.

Outside the roaring auditorium, the man took off his mask and gave it to the boxing club captain, not bothering to look up. "Thanks…" was all he said while continuing to walk away and disappearing into the night wearing a faint smile.

_Under the increasing light of the moon…the end draws near yet again. _

_

* * *

_

_**-Author's note-**_

_Phew! Finally I finished the play. Special thanks to Kaito for being in this chapter...xD I would suggest the song "Cantarella" by Clear and Nero's version for the ballroom part, but that's just me…^^ but you guys might want to try it. Anyway this is the drawing I promised, I made Aki's hair longer to add a more mature and masculine appeal. Oh please I hope you guys will like it...see ya! ^^  
_

http:/i1176(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/x332/pchan17/IMG_0445(dot)jpg

_ OH! Another thing, I haven't told anyone about the drawing of the shinji encounter, I uploaded it in my DA but I felt it wasn't good enough so I wasn't sure whether I should post it or not. Just in case your curious, my DA link is in my profile, the "homepage" link there. ^^ the sketch is somewhere in my gallery._

_Deidara'sgirl - I'm glad you like that previous chapter even if you're a shinji fan. Ah don't worry...I'm planning to make a 2 part chapter of shinji as well...It's already been uploaded in my mind. Now if I can just finish my exams, I'll work into it. Thank you for always reviewing! ^^_

_Tsuki Rae- haha...I was wondering how your drawing turned out to be. Maybe yours will be better than mine...^^ I'm promising a shinji chapter with another drawing next time.  
_

_Angel-Ii-Demoni - Oh hello! Thank you for liking my story. It's not much, but when I read your review, I was so happy you thought of my story that way even though I'm struggling with my vocabulary and grammar. All I could do was to just let my imagination run through. I would like to hear from you again ^^ Thank you.  
_


	11. Eleventh Encounter The Gift

Hello! ^^ I'm here again. My exam is finished...yay! I passed...double yay! xD Thank you for your reviews. And also thank you for everyone who supported this fic. I won't leave this fic I promise! I did promise a 2-part shinji chap, and here is the first one. Forgive me if it's not good enough...*bows* I'll try harder next time. Also, I'm sorry too if I never get the chance to re-write all the errors from the previous chapters. I said earlier that I'm lazy...xD But I will someday. Now on with the story.

Up until now, I still don't own them.

* * *

**MORNING**

"Irasshaimase!"

An auburn-haired girl gave a cheery greeting before bowing her head slightly at the new customer.

"Hamu-tan!"

Drawing her gaze up to his face, the usual well-known cocky grin of the goateed man met eyes. Immediately she smiled at the accustomed face and greeted with much enthusiasm. "Iori-san!"

The young man lost his grin at the honorific. "Iori-san? What the hell was that? That's what they call my old man!" Scratching his head, an idea caught up to him and nonchalantly placed his hands on his waist. "Just call me Junpei the Great!" The effect of the summer sunlight flashing behind him from outside the door was enough to boost his morale.

"How about Junpei the Idiot…? Idiot." The deep baritone voice from the male wearing an apron behind the counter caused Junpei to slouch back down, frowning at the given title.

With a last chance to redeem his so-called greatness, he involuntarily stated. "I-I'm not an idiot…you are-"

"I am what?"

The death glare coming his way made him gulp at the last word he could ever utter. "…g-great. I'm saying you are far greater than me Shinjiro-senpai. Hehehe…" Seeing as though the glare isn't receding from his teasing, he silently hid behind the highschool girl who was now laughing at his antics.

Annoyed, Shinjiro sighed and went back to cooking, letting the other conveniently sit by the counter. He should have to ignore him for now. He's not in the mood to associate with idiots in the morning.

"I'll have the usual!" Junpei called.

He's been coming to the shop a lot more recently ever since the reunion night. Annoyed at his frequent visit, Shinjiro could do nothing as long as Junpei's paying whatever he eats. _So much for a quiet, peaceful morning._

Upon reaching the cheerful young man, he heard a small "pst!" followed by a whisper. "Senpai…"

Shinjiro sighed one more time. "What?"

"Do you have a gift yet?"

Raising one eyebrow, Shinjiro looked at him and asked again. "What gift?"

Blinking, Junpei leaned in closer and whispered. "Don't you know? It's Hamu-tan's birthday tomorrow." He said while shifting their eyes towards the busy waitress who was attending to another customer. "If I were you, I'll buy her a sexy waitress costume…"

"Like hell I'd do that…" The older man scowled. The thought of her with that outfit would not be all that bad for him if not for the fact that customers, men in particular, would have to see it too. It would cause too much trouble for her and for him as well.

Their conversation was cut short when her voice popped from behind. "Do what?"

Junpei had the opportunity to speak first. "Uhh…to do…do some stunts while cooking…" Holding the chopsticks, he tried to juggle it but failed at the attempt. "…tada! See?"

Looking back and forth at the two men, she gave a small "Oh…" before chuckling at the thought of her boss doing it.

"Idiot." Shinjiro sighed again and went back to his original post in the kitchen. Stirring the broth, his mind wandered off but still managed to hear a portion of their conversation.

"I envy you Hamu-tan. Students get to have summer vacations. I miss the beach! I miss the babes! I miss…I miss Yakushima!"

"Yaku…shima?"

"Yeah! The white sandy beach…Ai-chan's watergun…Mitsuru-senpai's house…Akihiko-senpai's bet…" Laughing, he turned to her and continued. "Don't you rem…" Junpei suddenly fell silent, seeing her look down to the ground and remembering her unfortunate memory loss. "Uhh…don't worry about that. I-I got to go…see ya!"

Taking the bowl of ramen with him, he called out to Shinjiro. "Put it on my tab, senpai!" Hurriedly, he went out, ignoring the "Come back here!" shout from behind.

The girl, deep in thought, stared at the guy with the apron. _Yakushima. _She had heard that word before. That frustrating feeling of something forgotten, she's starting to hate it more and more. How she could have wished for the memories to flood her and let her drown. She doesn't care if it may be painful, sorrowful, or happy…she wants to remember all.

Looking back at the girl, he grew uneasy of the stare she was giving him. It may have something to do with the upcoming special day or it might have just been something stuck on his face. Either way, he decided he cannot anymore ignore the incessant staring and asked. "What is it?"

Realizing that she must have been staring at him for quite some time, she diverted her eyes away. "N-nothing. Ne…Shinjiro-sama? Have you been to Yakushima before?"

Relieved that it wasn't any of the two options he was thinking about, he answered. "No…I haven't."

"I see…" Quite disappointed that she cannot ask about the place or its significance, Hamuko went back to the task at hand. She'll remember it sooner or later, she thought. Clearing one table, her mind drifts off, thinking that maybe she'll ask one of them eventually. She'll save that thought for later. Engrossed at her own thinking, she missed the worried glances being thrown off by her coworker.

Shinjiro sighed once more. _A gift…for her. _He took off his apron and walked to the door. Turning his head to his side, he addressed his assistant. "I'm going out for a while."

"Eh? Where?" Panicking a little, her puppy eyes sadly looked at his back. "W-when will you be back Shinjiro-sama?" With the peak hour approaching, she wasn't sure if she can take the multitude of customers, all hungry and impatient to be served first.

"I'll be back by sunset. I'm counting on you." With that, he's out of the door leaving the young waitress alone to tend to his business.

**AFTERNOON**

How troublesome could finding a gift be? A gift would be a simple walk in the park. A _perfect gift _is a different story. As he strolled past many different stores at the mall, he eyed a small wrist watch similar to what he had given her before. Wondering what ever happened to that little watch, he shrugged and thought that it may have been misplaced. Deciding it would be better not to give her the same gift again, he dragged his feet away and stopped at a fashion boutique.

Fanciful dresses of all sorts and sizes lined up from wall to wall and shoes of different colors and designs were displayed in every pedestal with an assortment of bags to go with it. At the first step inside, he immediately felt alienated at the crowd of women going about with their shopping. Making a move to retreat, he dreaded to hear a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Senpai?"

A disguised Yukari moved in closer to check. "Shinjiro-senpai, it is you! What are you doing here?" Before he could answer, she spoke again. "Oh wait let me guess. You're here to buy Hamu-chan a gift, right? That's so sweet of you…"

"…" A slight tint of red surfaced from his cheeks as he thought of any excuse. Unfortunately, nothing came into his mind.

"How about I help you? Here senpai, could you hold this for me?" She handed him the plastic and paper bags with different labels he had never known his life. She led him through the maze of women clothing and came to a single line up of clothing.

"Oooh…I must try this! Wait for me senpai!" Leaving him behind, she headed for the fitting room, eagerly holding a red dress.

Sighing heavily, he looked around only to find a group of girls staring at him. They seem to be whispering something, passing a glimpse towards his way every once in a while. He was starting to feel uncomfortable underneath their gaze and went on ahead to find a certain model.

"Hey…how long are you gonna be in there?" He boringly called through the door.

"Wait…" She went out, the dress on one hand and her wallet by the other. "I must definitely have this first."

He made another mental note never to go shopping with a girl again. He followed her again through the maze of clothing until they reach the cashier. Combing his messy hair back, he was beginning to get impatient of waiting. "Takeba, I think I'll go…"

Yukari gasped at the name and instantly shushed him. "D-don't call me that! Nobody should know I'm here."

Too late, all eyes turned to them and before long they were bombarded with a series of fans from all over the shop. It was his cue. He silently and slowly crept behind, away from the growing crowd that was surrounding the helpless young model.

He continued walking until he stopped in front of a hi-tech shop. Looking by the window, he browsed through the display of phones and laptops labeled with different models of letters and numbers. At the first step inside, he again felt alienated among the mob of techies with their own languages.

He cringed when he heard another voice. "Shinjiro-senpai!"

"Are you looking for something?" Fuuka questioned.

"Uhh…not really." He looked down to see a small box tucked away in a paper bag she was holding. From the looks of it, it must be a phone. Wondering why she needs two phones, he decided to question. "Is that…?"

"Hmm? Oh this? I'm planning to give it to Hamuko-chan. Which reminds me, do you already have a gift for her, Shinjiro-senpai?

"…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "No…I haven't found anything…"

Fuuka's eyes shone and sparkled. "Then you've come to the right place! Here let me help you senpai…"

She led him to one stall and began picking a random thing. "This is the Apple MacBook Pro Spring 2010."With much passion, she continued. "Their 15-inch MacBook Pro keeps the same look and feel, but offers major internal changes, including an optional Intel Core i7 CPU, making it a very serious portable powerhouse!"

"Uhh...no that's…"

"No?" She blinked and went on to the next one. "Then how about this? Apple iPad with 16gigabytes of memory. It's the first affordable tablet computer." She smiled earnestly while holding out the object for him to see.

"Umm…wait…"

Fuuka went on to another object. "Panasonic Viera TC-P50VT25! With both 2D and 3D sources, their plasma TV delivers outstanding overall picture quality!"

"O-oi…that's not…" Shinjiro took a step backwards. This was all too overwhelming for someone like him. He was never interested in such things and he doubts that Hamuko will be interested in it either. Furthermore, he doesn't even have a phone to begin with.

"Eh? What's wrong senpai?"

"I-I'm gonna check over there…" He quickly back away and walked out as fast as he can without looking back.

"Wait! Senpai!"

Ignoring Fuuka's calling, he continued on walking until he was out of sight. He tousled his hair and sighed once more. When did finding a gift become so complicated? He might as well cook for her or something, but that would be too much predictable. He did cook for her many years ago and just recently, she's been eating in his shop, a lot if he may say, for free. Cooking, for now, is not an option.

Turning around the corner and stopping in front of a jewelry shop, he scanned the many trinkets on display. They say women likes jewelries and so he thought he might have a go with it.

A necklace or a bracelet?

A ring perhaps?

There are so many to choose from. Which of these would be the perfect gift? As he looked carefully at each one of them through the window, another man came out of the shop. A flash of silver caught his eye as he turned his head to see the face of the high school boxing coach. Looking straight at each other, Shinjiro eyed the small paper bag Akihiko was holding. The logo of the jewelry shop was plastered on it.

"Tch…" Turning his back on the other and ready to leave, Shinjiro started to walk away, mentally scratching jewelries off his list. Maybe he'll just have to do with the watch.

"Shinji! Wait!"

With another sigh, he stopped, his back still facing Akihiko. He heard the silver-haired teacher speak. "We need to talk."

**LATE AFTERNOON**

Chaegall Café. Two men sat facing each other when waiter approached to take their order. Akihiko spoke first. "I'll have coffee…Shinji?"

After thinking, Shinji spoke. "…coffee…"

Once the waiter left, a moment of silence enveloped them again. Neither wanted to start, yet both wanted to settle it. Examining his friend's face, Akihiko gave an amused chuckle. "It's nice that we get to do this once in a while. How are you? My student is not giving you any trouble, is she?"

At the mention of _his _student, Shinjiro's eyes flinched for a second. Closing both eyes and his usual annoyed features showing, he voiced out. "Cut to the chase. What do you need to talk about?"

Akihiko's smile vanished, his face bearing the seriousness he wore every single battle. "I think you already know what."

Opening his eyes and fixing it on the silver-haired teacher, he matched the other's seriousness with that of his own. Another silence came forth, allowing their eyes to convey what they cannot speak. Before long, the waiter came with two cups of hot black coffees and served it in front of the two gentlemen. Reaching for his cup and bringing it to his lips, Akihiko spoke again. "I won't lose her…not even to you…"

Taking a deep breath and exhaling it heavily, Shinjiro grew tired of it and was itching to leave the place. He finally answered. "Baka! She means nothing to me…" It echoed inside his mind, making his very core shake at the sudden outburst. He hates it, the feeling of weakness. He was supposed to have no weakness, nothing of any kind.

"Is that why you hired her?" Akihiko countered. Receiving no response from the other man, he took it as a sign to continue. "I know she's special to you…"

Glaring, Shinjiro stood up and began walking away, not bothering to take a sip from the coffee. An unexplainable tug underneath his chest worsened, feeling like it's going to burst out of his body. "…not anymore…"

Akihiko stood up as well and called out to him. "Shinji!"

"I never did like competing with you…cause in the end..."Shinji paused and looked down. He gritted his teeth and forced the words out of his mouth. "…you always win."

Akihiko stood there watching his friend walk away. "Shinji…"

**EVENING**

Upon entering the empty noodle shop, he looked around to see the young waitress sleeping on the counter. Closing the door gently, he made his way to her, letting his lips curve into a smile. Only at that moment can he allow himself to be vulnerable. Lifting one hand, he hesitated before lightly tracing her cheek with his knuckles then tucking one rebellious strand of hair behind her ear. Reaching for his pocket, he brought out a small envelope and tucked it inside her pocket.

Hamuko stirred and opened one sleepy eye. "Shinjiro-sama…" She stretched her arms over her head and yawned. "How long have you been there?"

"I've just arrived. Are you alright?"

Hearing his deep gentle voice, her eyes quickly turned into teary wide puppy eyes. "Shinjiro-sama! Please don't leave me like that again!" Suddenly hugging him tightly, she hiccupped and gripped him, longing like a lost puppy waiting for her master. "It was so hard…there were so many…the customers were demanding… and…and…I don't know what to do anymore…"

Laughing softly, he raised one hand and gently ruffled her hair. "Such a kid…"

Holding his hand with both of hers, she looked up and pouted. "I'm not a kid…"

Their eyes met while her hands were still on his. Their faces flushed as he swiftly pulled his hand away. "You go on ahead and take some rest. I'll clean up." Shinjiro left her and went to the kitchen to get a piece of rag, avoiding his eyes from meeting up with hers.

"I'll help too."

"I said go home…I can handle it." He gently pushed her out of the door despite her struggle to stay in.

Once pushed outside, the door quickly closed and hearing a small click behind her. In her effort to pry open the door, the small envelop slipped from her pocket and landed unto the concrete floor. Picking it up, she slowly opened it to reveal two plane tickets. "Ya…ku…shi…ma…"

She blinked in confusion, her mind trying to register the meaning of such. Since when did she acquire these? Unless…

**LATE EVENING**

With a click, the door slid open and out went Aragaki Shinjiro. Looking up, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A small sound from behind caught his attention as he turned around and his gray eyes again met with those deep crimson eyes.

"So we're going to Yakushima?" She smiled at him.

Feigning ignorance, he looked away and stated. "I have no idea what you're talking about. What are you still doing here? Didn't I tell you to go home?"

"I was waiting for you." She answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

He sighed and put one hand inside his pocket. "Stupid…"

She smiled more knowing that he would never admit his own happiness. She liked his shyness just the way it is. As Shinjiro started to walk, she followed him close by. "Ne…can I ask you something?"

"What?"

She spoke in a low voice. "If I'll be gone again…would you miss me?"

Shinjiro abruptly stopped and his eyes widened. He felt his heart skip a beat and his breathing stopped. Biting his lip, he continued walking. "Don't ask stupid things…"

Stopping again to see that she's not following him anymore, he spoke once more, almost whispering his words. "As if…"

"Eh?"

"As if I'll let you leave me again…" He saw her face brighten up, knowing full well she could see the slight blush on his face. Clearing his throat to hide his embarrassment, he stated once more. "You still have to pay me for all the plates you broke the other day, so you're not going anywhere. Got it?"

She smiled sweetly, a big one at that, and cheerfully answered. "Hai!"

Contented, he started to walk again, making sure she's following closely. It was just like the old days; reminiscing the late night walks together. He doesn't need for her to remember, he just wants it to last. His one weakness may very well be his strength.

"_I won't lose you either…"_

_Under the increasing light of the moon…the end draws near yet again. _

_

* * *

_

_Ok done! Many more chapters to go. Here's a sketch just like I promised. It's a preview of the next chappie. Again thank you everyone! ^^ Please do tell me if there's anything wrong with the chappie coz I feel like its just a "meh" for me. It feels like I haven't written in ages...  
_

_http:/i1176(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/x332/pchan17/IMG_0530(dot)jpg_

_I'm Doxophobic - Thank you for liking it! ^^ yes, Ken-kun will have his turn. I do hope you'll wait for it..._

_Deidara'sgirl19 - Here you have it! A shinji chap ^^ haha, don't worry about the principal. He'll get by..._

_Luimeril - Nice to know it made you happy coz I was aiming for that. Hmm..about Theo..I guess you'll just have to wait and see..^^_

_pmch - Oh hi again! ^^ Thank you for reviewing! Glad to know you're still following my fic. ^^  
_


	12. Twelfth Encounter Miki

_I'm back. First of all, this chapter is already past it's deadline and so I published it now. Sorry for the wait! I'm not gonna blab about how busy my life is...haha! Ahh...yes, I did promise a 2-part Shinji chapter, but so far, I wrote it longer than I originally planned it to be. And so, not choosing to bore you guys out with one very very long chapter, I decided to split this chapter into two, making it 3 Shinji chapters all in all. Thank you for your reviews! It was greatly appreciated! _

_Sigh...still wishing I own them. But sadly I don't. _

* * *

**MORNING**

Darkness. The loneliness that eats away your heart, sucking everything til nothing is left to feel. Touching loosely the intangible dream that ebbs beneath the surface, he struggled to maintain his mentality. Heavily falling down the endless waterfall that is darkness, and succumbing to numbness, he reached up, stretching the tip of his fingers as far as he could possibly reach.

"Where..."

Then...there was light.

"...am I?"

A faint voice. "Wake...up..."

He knows it all too well. Needless to say, it was the reason for his being, the reason why he chose to stay alive among the midst of uncertainty and profanity. The voice that saved the world. The world he had grown to hate.

The voice called again, this time with much clarity. "Please...wake...up..."

As he slowly opened his eyes, that voice came with a face looking down at him, shielding him from the blinding sun's rays. He realized he was laying down. Checking to see if he can move any part of his weak body, he raised one pinky, and the the other, until his whole hand was at sight.

That face softened, smiling at him from above. He would smile too if he could, but the moment his mouth parted, to his distaste, he could feel it rising. His hand that was lifted quickly found its way to his parted lips.

"Shinjiro-sama!"

Everything was clear. The light, the sun, the girl worriedly looking by his side, the nauseating wave-like movement gently rocking his body, and the unmistakable blue water that surrounds them both. Now he remembers the reason why he scorned every trip to the sea. The deep blue green churning machine, with all it's might and glory, was escalating his seasickness to its optimum level.

Finally, not able to control it, he rushed to the edge, bending as low as he could towards the water and gave it his all.

"BLEEEHCH!"

Rushing over to the man who was turning green every minute, she gently stroked his back, "I told you to drink a medicine before riding the ferry," she said. Handing a cool bottle of water to him, he quickly declined before again bending against the railings.

Coughing forcefully, he went back to where he was. Reclining to a chair, he covered his eyes, pushing back the revolting taste inside his mouth. The girl went back to his side once more, assisting him to the fullest of her capacity, trying hard to make him forget his suffering.

"Shinjiro-sama? Are you okay?"

A ridiculous question to which he never bothered to answer. Just half an hour more and he could touch the land with his feet. Patience is the key to his success, something that he had learned through his tough life. Letting his mind think of anything else aside from the up and down movement beneath him, he looked to his side, and seeing the reason he was in that situation, he reached out and touched the side of her face.

Again he saw that bright smile, the summer sun paled in comparison to her. The line of his lips curved ever so slightly up as he cupped one cheek, applying pressure through his fingers, and pinching her soft cheek til it turned flushed.

"Oww! Shinjiro-sama!" She backed away from the onslaught, rubbing her cheek with her right hand. "That hurts..."

Laughing softly, he lightly spoke. "This is your fault you know..."

"Actually...it's your fault. You were the one who bought the tickets." She reached inside her pocket for the piece of paper and playfully waved it in front of him. "And you didn't listen to me when I said you should drink the medicine for seasickness."

Drugs and Medicines – ironically speaking, he was getting sick of it. Any form of any kind upsets him. It was due to it that his health deteriorated, which unfortunately affected his recovery in the hospital. It was also in the hospital that he was obliged to constantly drink those bitter tasting stuff, accompanied with tasteless hospital meals delivered to him from morning til night.

"Shinjiro-sama...look! I got you a souvenir!" she said. Holding a piece of key chain with a small figure of a white dog, much like Koromaru, dangling at the end. She happily played it in front of him, smiling and speaking in a little childish voice. "Arf! Are you okay, Master?"

He could sense her determination to distract him from his handicap, but the silly impersonation coupled with the little dog she was purposely dangling in front of him, could do little to keep his head from spinning. Closing his eyes, but still hearing her comical acting, he heard her little voice say, "Master, Master, are you alright?"

Hearing no response from him, he heard her speak again, deepening her voice much like his own. "Yeah...I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me master..."

"I said I'm fine."

"But master...earlier you fain-"

"Will you stop it...!" Fed up with the noise, he moved and quickly tried to snatch the tiny object out of her hands, but failed when she, retaining her swift reflexes, evaded his sudden attack.

She merely laughed as she stretched her arm that was holding the key chain away from him. With a few more tries, he lounged forward to catch her hand, his seasickness completely forgotten, and with a bold move, he grabbed both of her wrists.

"No! Don't! Not there master!" she exclaimed. Her voice, still imitating that of a little child, drew attention from the crowd of passengers walking by the deck.

Feeling his face heating up, the first signs of a blush coming forth, he pulled her closer hoping it will silence the annoying girl."Y-you idiot!"

She gave a useless struggle to free her wrists, and gripping the key chain tighter in her left hand, she looked up to him and smiled. "I did it," she said. "I made you forget about your sickness."

The mention of that, he frowned and released her wrists quickly. He could feel the disgusting liquid slowly making its way up his throat. _She just had to remind me. _Rushing to the edge and bending over, he made another round of withdrawal of stomach contents before he heard her gasp from behind. "There it is!" she zealously said.

Straightening his body and looking up ahead, the white sand peeking out from the shore line barricaded with the lush green forest behind came into view. The beach was, on its own, a marvel to look at, and definitely worth his trouble for.

To get a better look, Hamuko stepped on the railing, letting her auburn bangs sway with the movements of the strong wind. Closing her eyes and inhaling the fresh sweet scent of the sea breeze, she had forgotten to take a good grip on one of the handles and soon found herself loosing her balance. Strong hands held her straight up as she regained control over her footing and stretching both of her arms wide, balancing them on each sides.

Shinjiro sighed, holding her waist firmly, and allowing her to use the strength of his arms as leverage to keep her upright. _Wait...didn't I see this in a movie? _He shook his head to erase any unnecessary thoughts as the boat neared the harbor. Setting her down on the deck, they waited for the boat to come to a complete stop before carefully getting off.

Relieved at the feeling of immovable ground underneath him, Shinjiro wasted no time unpacking the luggage on an empty spot by the shore. Opening a large umbrella, then spreading towels all over the sandy floor, he sat down and waited for his companion to dress up in her swimsuit.

Minutes passed until he eventually heard a small voice. "Umm..."

Turning his head to the side, his mouth gaped open at the sight of the pink ribbon bikini he remembered seeing during a mission at the forsaken building. If it looked good then, it certainly look better now with the sunlight accentuating her pale complexion, the way her hair flows behind her, and the pink polka-dotted ribbon placed conveniently by her bosom.

"Don't you have anything else to wear?" he asked. Finding it hard to look at her directly, he fixed his eyes straight ahead to the glistening waters of the beach.

Before she can answer back, she saw him stand up from where he was sitting and dusted himself. "I'm going to get something to eat. Stay right here!" was the absolute demand coming from him. Not even bothering to look her way, he walked over to where the food stalls are located.

Wondering what ticked him off, she looked down to her swimsuit, and checked every detail of the outfit. It fits her nicely, so she thought. Thinking that maybe the color pink repulses him, she sat down under the wide umbrella and reached out for her sunscreen. Squeezing the bottle, the white thick liquid oozed out to her palm, and slowly she rubbed it from her forearm to her shoulders. Doing the same to the other arm, she was about to squeeze the bottle once more when a small girl passed by her.

The girl's white dress, dusty and stained with mud, was clinging to her thin bruised body, and her dull, disheveled hair covered her face. The small sniffing sound escaping from her was all it took for Hamuko to approach the little girl.

Cautiously, Hamuko bent down in front of the girl, and softly she spoke. "Hello!"

Slowly, the she tilted her head up and stared at the auburn-haired girl. Her eyes were swollen from crying, and biting her lower lip, the girl sniffed once and then coyly answered. "H-hi..."

Bringing one hand and brushing the hair that covers the girl's face, Hamuko gave the little girl a smile before asking. "Why are you crying?"

It was then that the girl's cries escalated, her tears flowing from each side of her face as the girl carelessly wiped it with the back of her hands. "My doll...they stole my doll..." She related her story, hiccuping every now and then.

"Who are they?"

The girl looked down to her feet and said nothing.

"Could you tell me where they are?"

Still, the girl chooses not to speak. Hamuko placed a hand on the little girl's head and tenderly smiled. Flashes of her past clouded her mind, seeing images of a young sweet girl; crying to her, smiling and laughing with her, and a memory of matching bead rings. Blinking the visions away, she turned back to the girl. She could feel the girl's apprehension as Hamuko tried to calm her down. "Don't worry," she said, "Oneesan will get your doll back for you...now please tell me where I can find them?"

Hesitantly, the girl lifted one arm and pointed a small finger to the direction of the forest. Hamuko patted the girl's head and smiled again. "Wait for me, I'll come back with your doll."

Standing up, she started to walk when she turned to the girl once more and said, "and tell Otoubutsu-niisan that I'll be right back." With that, she darted straight ahead into the direction of the forest.

* * *

Before long, Shinjiro arrived back to the spot with two ice creams, one on each hand, to find the little girl sitting on the towel he had placed earlier. Looking around, but not seeing the red-eyed girl he was supposed to be with, he examined the small girl and wondered if Hamuko suddenly turned into a small kid.

"Hey..."

The little girl turned her face to him, her tears dried up from the warm breeze, yet her eyes were still red and swollen. "O-otoubutsu-niisan..."

"Otou..." He stared at the girl. _Did she just call me Vomit-niisan? _He saw her stand up but kept her eyes to her feet. Now that she's standing, he can clearly see the bruises on her skin and the tattered clothes she's wearing. Fresh new tears were forming from her eyes and soon, droplets fell down to her toes.

"O-oi..."

The sight of the little girl crying in front of him was alarming, and the more she cried, the harder it is for him to think. Finally the girl's cries were silenced when he offered one of the already melting ice creams he was holding. Timidly she reached for the ice cream cone and looked warily at the tall man. "You better eat it before it all melts."

Giving him a smile as warm as the weather, the girl happily ate the ice cream he has given. Shinjiro sighed and did the same thing, licking the cold ice cream til it's finished. The cooling effect of the ice cream with the soothing tropical sounds of the beach did the trick to ease both of their anxiety. He waited for her to finish her cone, then started to question. "Who are you?"

* * *

Hamuko headed deeper in the forest until she found a clearing with a big mossy tree resting in the middle, and a bunch of boys crudely talking by themselves. Crouching down behind a thick bush, she heightened her senses and listened carefully.

"Hahaha! Like taking candy from a baby..."

"Dude, I think you mean taking a doll from a baby."

"Whatever! Did you see the way she looked at us?"

"Yeah...that was the best...haha! The crybaby went home to mommy...oh wait! She doesn't have one!"

They all laughed simultaneously, unaware of the hidden presence lurking nearby. Behind the bush, Hamuko could feel her blood boiling at the scene. She never understood why others would stoop so low as to bully the weak. There is no honor in torturing someone who cannot fight back. Picking up a long stick, she gripped it tightly then jumped from behind the bush and landed a few feet away from the group.

"How dare you do that to her!" she shouted. Glaring, she noted that there are only four of them, looking like they're from middle school. But still, four against one isn't exactly easy to win.

She tapped one foot twice before unknowingly taking in her battle stance. "Give back the doll now!" she demanded before sprinting towards them, then taking a huge leap in the air.

* * *

Unsure if she heard him, he repeated the same question. "Hey little girl, who are you?"

The girl opened her mouth to speak. "...Miki."

His breath caught in the back of his throat. Looking at the girl in front of him, she looks nothing like a certain girl he knew. Coincidence and fate seems to follow him around lately, reminding him of the past more so than he wanted to remember.

"_It's been almost fourteen years since we met at the orphanage...You, me, and Miki...We used to run around here until the sun went down. Back then, it seemed like we had all the time in the world."_

"_Heh... You haven't changed one bit. If you wanna get all sappy, go do it with your other friends."_

"_What was that?"_

"_It's rare for you to think about the past. Usually, you just charge ahead like a damn fool."_

Shinjiro sighed again and looked to his side. "...that damn fool..."

"Eh?" The little girl took a step back, hearing the small comment out of the young man.

He shook his head slowly and bent down to her level. "Did you see a girl with a hair clip here?" he said while pointing to the left side of his head.

She nods her head and again pointed her small finger to the forest. "Oneesan left and said she'll get back my doll. She told me to say to Otoubutsu-niisan that she'll be right back."

"Doll?"

She nodded again. "My bunny doll..."

He contemplated on her answer. Fate really likes to play with him. He waited in silence, glancing at the girl then to direction of the forest every now and then, when a bitter memory involuntarily enters his mind.

"_.. I stole a doll from a toy store."_

"_Aki's sister couldn't make any friends. I stole it because I thought it'd make her happy."_

Taking a deep breath while standing up, he scans the area, then turned back to the girl. "Where are your parents?"

She looked downwards again, her face saddened, and gently she spoke. "I...have no parents..."

Even though she didn't say much, he knows exactly what she's going through. If this was Miki's ghost, he silently prayed to haunt her brother instead of him. Although not blood-related, heaven knows he treated Miki just like how her brother treated her. He placed one hand over her head and lightly pats it. "Where do you live?"

She answered the question with another gesture, pointing to a shabby house far away at the end of the beach. Bending down on one knee, he offered his back, to which she shyly climbed on, and holding on to his neck, they thread lightly by the shore towards her home.

Upon reaching her house, an old woman went out, looked up to them and greeted, "Ah Miki...where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

Setting her down, He saw Miki silently went towards the old lady and timidly hid behind her. The woman, hunched-back from old age, smiled at him and bowed her head. "I'm sorry for troubling you, young man. Thank you for bringing her home. Please do come in, but you must forgive me for we have nothing to serve you."

Shinjiro acknowledged it with a slight nod and said,"it's fine, I'll be going in a short while." Bending down towards the girl who's hiding, he added, "we're gonna bring back your doll. I promise..." After saying that, he stood up and started to walk away.

He inwardly smiled when he heard the little girl's call. "Niisan! Arigatou!"

**AFTERNOON**

Tree after tree, bush after bush, and grass after grass, he searched for her in that unknown terrain. Yelling her name countless of times, the sun passed the apex point and still no sign of her. He was getting tired, irritated, and more importantly, worried.

"Hamuko!" he called out one more time. Searching the ground for any kind of footprints that will give him a clue to her whereabouts, he felt his heart skip a beat when he spotted a very familiar object.

"Hey boy, what are you doing here?" he mutters, picking up the small key chain with a white dog hanging at the end of it. Wiping the mud from the white miniature Akita, he desperately looked around then tucked the object safely in his pocket.

"Where the hell are you?"

* * *

"Aaaachooo!"

She sniffed a couple more times and tried to hug herself, rubbing both of her arms to keep her warm. She realized a few minutes ago that running around in the forest with only a swimsuit on is not such a good idea after all. Picking up the doll and cuddling it for extra warmth, she walked away from the scene of the crime with the boys scampering away from her like roaches when the lights were turned on.

And then she heard it. "...ko!"

Another pause and she heard it again. "Hamuko!"

With the doll on her right hand, she ran until she reached the person calling out her name. Hugging him from behind, she welcomed the warm body and pressed herself closer against it. "Shinjiro-sama..."

The sudden contact caused him to stiffen. Hearing his name being whispered from behind, he blushed at the feeling soft breasts being pressed harder against his back. Slowly he felt her let go, and facing her, he eyed the bunny doll and sighed in relief.

Even though knowing the very obvious answer, he still let out the first typical question, "Where the hell have you been?"

Followed by the second question, "Didn't I tell you to stay right there?"

"Gomen...nasai," she said. She hugged the doll tighter and looked to her side, feeling guilty for having him worried even for just a little. She heard him give another sigh and then feeling a large hand on her left arm, they started to walk following the forest path.

Step by step, through the muddy and grassy forest floor, they walked for what seemed like an hour or so for both of them. His male pride slowly decreasing at the thought of getting lost. Without saying anything but still holding her arm, he continued to walk until he stopped suddenly in front of the large tree he remembered seeing earlier.

"Shinjiro-sama, you don't know where we're going, do you?"

"Just shut up and keep walking!" They walked again through the same path, turning left and turning right, keeping in mind any distinguishing mark on any tree. Not admitting to himself that he was too worried in the first place to even remember the path from where he entered, he turned to her and finally asked. "Do you remember how you got here?"

Looking around, the currently surrounding trees were all new to her as she shook her head and looked at him apologetically. This wasn't the first time she was lost, and taking the initiative, she looked deep within herself and followed her instincts. Picking up a short branch, she tossed it into the air and landed in front of her. "That way!" she said.

He gave her a disbelieving look before taking the role of a follower. He wasn't going to argue with her ways especially when he doesn't have any idea where they are.

After some time, trees started to thin out, and sunlight started to push through the forest. Maybe there is something about a woman's instincts that is most likely to solve their problem. But then, a gut feeling that something is wrong alarmed his senses. "Hamuko!"

"Hai!" She answered and turned around to check if there's anything wrong with him. She didn't get a chance to see where she was going and slipped a foot on a mossy cliff. One second she was looking at him, the next thing she knew she was falling. Seeing the bright cloudless sky and feeling the sudden rush of wind, she knew she was inevitably falling.

* * *

"Found her yet?" said the voice from the speaker.

"No...she's not here. I looked everywhere."

"Well keep looking!"

The call ended, and hearing only beeping sounds from the other line, he flipped his phone close. Junpei knocked on the door again, and peeked inside through the window. Not a sign of the waitress nor the owner of the noodle shop was seen.

Flipping his phone again, he dialed a number of keys and waited. The annoying voice in the other line played.

"_The subscriber cannot be reached. Please try again later."_

_

* * *

_

**_-Author's Note-_**

_I decided to play with the significance of the bunny doll, not with Aki, but in Shinji's point of view. But still, it IS Aki's trademark, so I hope you guys don't mind. Hmm...what else? Not much fluffy-ness here coz I'm saving it up in the Evening part, which I always do. Again thank you for supporting this fic! ^^ _

_I hope you guys like it! ^^ _

_Tsuki-Rae - More cuteness to come! ^^_

_I'm Doxophobic - Hehe...well there needs to be a conflict. As for Shinji...hmm...I do enjoy making him suffer but that's coz I want to make his smile at the end of the day really worth it._

_SourL - Haha...I'd go for both of them!_

_Deidara'sgirl19 - Hmm...yes, I suppose she remembers something when she asked that. Haha...I'm not really gonna reveal anything yet. ^^_

_zerOtodona - hello! Nice of you to write a review! ^^ Thank you!  
_


	13. Thirteenth Encounter Fate

_I believe I owe you guys an apology. I was so caught up with my life that I have no time to write. Anyway, I won't keep you guys long enough. I know you've been waiting for this. Enjoy! ^^ Thank you for all your support!  
_

_The usual disclaimer still applies! What joy!_

* * *

A memory of long forgotten link trails away from her short dream. The dream she once lived in the past, now rekindled by a sudden twist of fate. That dream was the only thing that struck her empty mind, and closing her eyes from the bright sun's rays directly shining to her face, she let that dream fade away.

_"I love you..."_

She knew for a second she was falling, and now she certainly knows she has fallen. Dead? Perhaps not. She could still feel the air going in and out of her lungs. She could still feel her heart rapidly beating inside her chest. She could still feel her head pounding from the rush. At that moment, she knew it was the most important thing of all; to feel. And with that, she could also feel the slight movement underneath her. She presumed she had fallen on the ground, but never did she remember the solid ground to be so warm and gentle, soft even.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and allowed it to adjust to the invading light. A single moan purred from beneath followed by another movement, a shifting of the said ground. Red eyes now wide open and bolting upright, she checked the ground to see the black loose t-shirt worn by the tall dark-haired man, who is currently looking at her annoyingly.

"I...diot...," he mumbled, and shifting his weight to his side, he stopped suddenly, feeling the pain coursing through his body.

Gasping, she lifted her body away, scared of doing anymore harm to the other. "Sh-shinjiro-sama..." The burden of knowing she was the cause of it was enough for those warm colorless tears to bud on the corner of her eyes. A single drop pushed through, creating a thin translucent line down on her pale cheek. "W-why..." She paused for a second then spoke louder. "Why did you do that? What if you died? !"

He winced at the sight of the fresh tears silently flowing the sides of her face. He thought about the question that was released. Was it really alright for him to die in such a place? Years later he would have undoubtedly said yes, but upon seeing her face filled with such pain and misery, he gave it a second thought. How could he leave her behind again? No, he regretted nothing. He certainly knows her life is worth more than his.

He gently propped himself up using his arms and turned to his side. Unwanted visions of her face crying out to him clouded his mind. "Don't cry," was the soft and oddly familiar response. Upon hearing that, a chill went down her spine. She could have sworn it was from the cold draft touching every exposed flesh of her body. She was, and still is, wearing a swimsuit out in a rainforest.

In his attempt to stand up, he immediately fell on one of his knees and stifled a groan. He knew that fall was bad and his ankles suffered a great deal of damage, particularly the right one.

"Shinjiro-sama! You..."

Forcing his body to stand up straight, he tried to ignore the painful burning sensation and continued walking only to look back to her and say, "I'm fine. Let's go. We'll lose the trail if it gets dark."

Proudly he went on walking. The worried look from the girl following behind him was making it harder to concentrate. He cannot show another weakness to his subordinate. Eventually, the pain increased to the point when it is unbearable as she noticed the change in his posture and the way he pauses at each step.

Offering her help but was again immediately declined, she stood there behind him watching every slow and agonizing step he takes. She bit her lip and stepped forward, advancing on him from behind.

"STOP IT!"

Looking back to the girl, he saw that known determined face like the time she so confidently proclaimed her feelings. He can't help but feel nostalgic at the scene knowing that she absolutely must tell what she feels.

"Stop acting like everything is fine! Outside the shop, I am not your follower and you're not my boss, so you don't have to act tough. Let me at least bear your pain, Shinjiro-sama..."

He inhaled deeply and decided to ignore her protests. He cannot anymore cause her pain. Stubbornly, he stepped one foot and the next til he reached the next tree, with the girl frowning at his actions. It is becoming difficult to walk and his ankle is throbbing painfully at each dreadful step. Despite all of that he persist on continuing.

There is, however, one thing that made him stop; a growling sound from his stomach followed by hers. He heard her chuckle from behind as he reluctantly sat on a large protruding root. Their hunger signaling a break, and it was her cue to take on the leadership role once more.

"I'll go and see what I can find." Turning to him and mimicking his strict and brotherly attitude yet strangely with a sweet voice she said, "Stay right here!"

"Hmph." He gave her a disbelieving look and sighed. Again, he stubbornly ignored her command and stood up, ready to follow her. It was his duty to provide the food, and provide the food he must. His actions caused him another reprimand as she marched towards him and gently sat him down.

"You're in no condition to tag along, and I can't find food while assisting you... so please stay here!" she said. Crossing her arms in front of her, she gave him a long mean look before darting towards the thick forest.

He sighed annoyingly and watched her back. How could someone like him, believed to possess a strength like no other, be so weak? He's becoming more and more useless since the day that bullet struck his chest. He touched his scar through his shirt, gripping the thin layer of fabric tightly into a fist. Seconds ticked without her and he's becoming more agitated at himself for being helpless.

"Dammit!" He leaned his head backwards and on to the tree. He wished to see the calming sky but all there was were different kinds of thick leaves clouding his view. He inhaled deeply, closed his eyes and waited...

* * *

"Oww!"

Tripping on another exposed root, she rubbed her sore knee and slowly stood up. She looked around for any sign of food; a kind of berry, a bundle of bananas, a shiny apple, a ripe mango, a large coconut, a prickly pineapple, a delicious juicy hamburger with fries on the side... Her stomach growled as if reading her mind. Placing her right hand to her tummy, she aimlessly moved forward, keeping an eye out for anything that can appease her distressed stomach.

Her luck must be kicking in upon seeing a single banana that had fallen to the forest ground. Reaching out for it, she overlooked a small silhouette behind the large banana leaf draped over a large root. A monkey jumped before her then screeched, and opening its mouth wide, he produced a loud call used to intimidate a rival.

"Ahh...it's okay. I'm good with animals," saying it more to herself than to the monkey in front. Cautiously, she eyed the banana, then the monkey, and ever so slowly reached for the fruit again. She retreated her hand when another screech was heard until the monkey finally advance forward claiming the banana as his own.

"Hey! I saw it first!"

Lounging for the fruit and clinging it for dear life, their man to beast tug-of-war resulted in a tie as the banana broke into two. Falling backwards on her butt but still manages to grab hold on the half fruit, she saw the other scamper away with the other half of the banana. She looked at her golden prize and said, "It's not much, but I guess this will do."

* * *

"Well?"

"I didn't see her at the mall, the station, or even here at the shrine. Can I have a break now, senpai? I've been looking ever since this morning," Junpei groans a bit and then continued, " and my insides are begging me to fill them up."

After a long silence the voice from the other line answered. "Fine..."

Flipping the phone close, Junpei mouthed a "Yesss!" before hurrying down to the station.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, the silver-haired teacher gripped his phone tight then eventually held it loose. It's already a quarter past 3pm, and as the sun slowly descends from its throne, his chances of spending his beloved's birthday together were becoming slim.

He had it all planned out and the surprise party would have been perfect. It was easy enough to convince the others...everyone except one. As his thoughts of it grew and grew, he starts to believe it more. His so-called rival is missing along with her absence. It may be a little bit unexpected but not all too surprising for him.

He knocked on her door again, just to make sure. All he got was the silent response from the empty house. Sighing, he glanced down his watch once more and started to walk away.

* * *

"Kyaaa!"

Hamuko blazed past through the branches with a fast approaching horde of animals right on her tail. Apparently, she found a spot full of fruits and a minute later, she was running for the sake of an empty stomach and to not be trampled by a stampede. She held on to the fruits, branches scraping her bare arms and legs, and her feet burning up to push herself further. Through the intense chase for her life, she starts to wonder what life did she live a decade ago.

She was certain that she had been good to animals, and a living proof of that was Koromaru. Reaching for her keychain only to find that it is missing, she looked behind to check if she was still being followed. Sure enough there were still on the chase, grunting and snorting madly. The scene reminds her of a distant memory of the wild savagery that are the school's fan girls. Who's fan girls, she has no idea.

Taking a peek behind, she cursed the nearing horde and decided to lessen her load. Throwing the heavy papaya to gain distraction, she was surprised that none of them took the bait. "Iyaaa! Oh c'mon!"

* * *

"Shinjiro-samaaa!"

The half-scream call broke through his ears as if it was yelled inside his head. Opening his eyes and immediately scanning the area for the swimsuit clad girl, he frowned and began to grip the tree bark, using it to aid his standing. The pain from his right ankle subsided but still impossible to ignore.

Upon scanning the area and seeing no one, he took a quick glance at the sun to tell the time. He was sure that when she left the sun was a tad bit to the right just past its apex. She was gone for a long time considering that the sun is now on it's way down to setting, still glowing a bright yellow with a tinge of tangerine. Speaking of which, there's a strong tangerine smell coming up from his left, and as he was about to take that step to follow it, a female figure emerged from the forest.

"Do you plan on going somewhere, Aragaki-sama?"

He cocked one eyebrow at the use of his last name. Usually it meant that she was serious, and the way she smiled at him was a facade to hide the obvious irritation that he always distinguished. For some reason, it brought a smile to his face, knowing that she acts more and more like the girl he used to know, the girl he used to love.

It was at that moment that she noticed that smile that was barely even enough to see. She blinked in confusion and wondered if it took her long enough and the hunger pushed him to the brink of madness. Hurriedly she stepped beside him and set the fruits down on the ground. "Is there something wrong?"

He thought about it for a moment. Of course he has every right to say that everything was wrong and the day did not go according to his plan. But by gods, it felt right to be near her, just the two of them alone in the forest. For all he care, it was like just the two of them alone in the whole world. The only thing that could ruin that moment was...

BEEEP BEEEP! BEEEP BEEEP!

The sound of her phone ringing alerted both of them. She reached for her pocket which she quickly realized wasn't there as she was still on her swimsuit. _Where is that sound coming from? _ She wondered. To her surprise, Shinjiro retrieved a phone from his pocket, and upon closer inspection, the small little thing was her phone. Why and how did her phone end up in his pocket was a mystery she has no time to dwindle.

"You dropped it," was all he said before handing it over to her. Deciding to answer the phone now and ask questions later, she flipped the phone open and quickly answered.

"Hello?" Her face brightened up to hear that loud voice from the speaker. "Ah! I finally reached you! Man, that took forever." "Junpei-kun! Help! Shinjiro-sama and I are lost here in Yakushima!"

* * *

"You'll never guess what senpai has put me through. Where in blazes are you? Oh and about your gift, I was planning on giving you a baseball bat. You know, for old times sake. What do you think? Haha...and uhh...another thing, can I borrow some money? I lost my wallet at the station. I 'm guessing it's those damn kids...tsk. I'll pay you back as soon as I can. C'mon you gotta help me Hamu-tan! I'm hungry and this bread is calling out to me!"

"Jun...kun...help..."

"You're gonna help me then? Yeah! I knew I could count on you!" Junpei pressed his ear harder on the phone. "Hello? Hamu-tan?"

"Shin...ma...here...Ya...shi...a..."

"Eh? Could you repeat that? Hello?"

"beep...beep...beep"

He blinked and flipped his phone close. Relieved to know she's out there ready to help him, he waited by the store and rubbed his aching stomach. A minute later, a thought came into his head as he shouted out loud,"How in the world is she gonna help me? !" He hungrily looked at the tasty bread by the bakery window, his mind racing at the past conversation. "Come to think of it, she didn't tell me where she is."

Groaning, he scratched his head furiously and walked away. "Argh! Senpai's gonna kill me! No wait...what he doesn't know, won't hurt me...right?"

"Right!"

Junpei stiffened at the sight of the boxing teacher in front of him. He stared at the silver-haired man before the latter adjusted his glasses and continued."So what was that I don't know?"

Gulping down very hard, Junpei laughed nervously and started. "Uhh..."

* * *

"Junpei-kun? Hello?" Checking her phone, she mumbled an "oh crap!" before sighing. "My phone's dead..."

"What now?"

She smiled at him confidently and said, "Don't worry, I'm sure Junpei-kun will help us!" He looked at her disbelievingly. After a while, both of them sighed. "We're dead...," he stated.

* * *

Inside the office of the Kirijo president, a heated debate was brewing and all eyes were upon the goateed man. The first to be heard was Yukari. "How could you not know where she is?"

Junpei rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Look, I didn't hear it well okay? It was all grrrr and kssshhh...I couldn't understand a word she's saying."

Fuuka looked down and said,"I hope Hamu-chan is alright..."

"Akihiko, do you have any clues?" Mitsuru turned to the teacher who is resting his chin between his thumb and forefinger. Thinking before stating his deduction, he finally concluded on something. "Shinji's also missing. I have a strong feeling she's with him."

"If she's with him then there wouldn't be a problem, right? We know Hamuko is safe," Yukari said.

Ken butted in, "Unless both of them are in trouble, then that would be a big problem."

All of them fell silent, worry was evident on their faces. It was then that the female robot chose to speak. "I could try to trace Junpei-san's call. I could get a base reading as to where in the country they are, but it may be difficult to find their exact location."

"That's a good idea Aegis! Please do so. That would be a good start," Mitsuru said.

* * *

Munching on a piece of orange, Shinjiro darted his eyes to his right just in time to see his companion reach for the half banana. He watched as she slowly peeled it, revealing the tender ripe yellow fruit from within. Gulping down, he found himself unable to look away as she starts to put it in her mouth until her lips covered the tip. That small action caused him to turn a shade of red, internally cursing himself for staring. _Goddammit! Look away!_

Finally, his trance was disrupted when she turned to him, smiling and chewing at the same time. "Do you want some, Shinjiro-sama?"

He stared at the bitten piece of fruit being offered and blinked his thoughts away. "N-no...thanks..."

"Oh...," she said and took one bite again, chewing happily until her eyes caught the the badly injured right ankle. Her smile ceased, and as she looked down at the banana she was eating, she softly said, "I'm sorry."

"Hmm?" His brow raised at the apology. If there's anything to be sorry about, it is about him ruining her special day. "You did nothing wrong. The fact is...it's all my fault that we're here in the first place. You should have been with them right now, having more fun than here with me."

"Them? You mean sensei and the others...?"

He flinched at the mention of the teacher. He looked away from her, focusing on a small leaf by his feet. "Yeah...him. You should be with him."

Shinjiro's mind traveled to their previous meeting.

"_I won't lose her...not even to you..."_

"Ne...can I ask you something?"

The question drove his thoughts to a stop. The first time she asked that, his answer was at most embarrassing to admit. Now, he is uncertain as to let her ask away, knowing that he might not be able to answer. He gave her a slight nod and braced himself.

"Did you ever get that feeling...that you forgot something – someone special? And yet...if that someone really is so special, then why would you ever forget...?" She looked at him intently. Her eyes, shining a deep red crimson, was looking at him unblinking, and waiting for any kind of answer from the stunned man before her.

He kept silent, finding the right words to describe it. He knows she's been having a hard time remembering every single one of them. He doesn't know if he should be thankful for her memory of him was only a month's length. It would cost her more of a struggle to retrieve a memory of such a small limited time. "...I," He paused for a moment then continued, "...no I don't..."

She smiled sadly and looked away, tucking her knees close to her body and hugging it with her arms. Hamuko spoke lightly but enough for him to hear. "I had a dream earlier. I don't know who said it...but I know there was me and another person that I can't recall." She inhaled deeply and after a while she looked at him again and said, "I love you..."

Shinjiro's eyes widened at the spoken words. He felt the hairs on his back stand up from the chill. He heard it again, those exact words he had held on to for so long. Who knows how long they have stared at each other as they sat there motionless, trapped in each other's gaze. It was Hamuko who first broke away and snuggled her knees closer. "It hurts...to not remember..."

They sat quietly facing each other but neither looking at the other. One who has forgotten, and the other who has been forgotten - both of which are hurting.

**EVENING**

"Aegis, anything?" Akihiko looked around the dark beach for any clues of his student or his best friend.

"I do not detect either one of them nearby."

"Please try again."

Aegis nodded and went back on searching. Everyone at the beach has gone to their respective resting places which made it easier for them to search near the shore. Unfortunately, none of them had any luck finding even a shadow of the two. The unused umbrella with the vacant towels on the sand was easily neglected as they worriedly searched around.

"Are you really sure they're in Yakushima? Why would they be here anyway?" Yukari inquired and shook the loose sand in her sandals.

"Uhh...I think I may have something to do with that. You see, I told Hamu-tan about Yakushima and..."

"You told her what?" Yukari glared at the retreating Junpei.

"Err...well...you know, I told her how much fun it was...hehe..." Ridiculously hiding behind Fuuka Yamagishi's smaller frame, he stick his hands together and bowed. "I'm sorry!"

Yukari sighed and shook her head. "Sometimes, you really are so insensitive, Stupei..."

Akihiko ignored their useless banter and focused up ahead. He slid his hand inside his pocket and gripped the small box that was supposed to be her gift. He could hear Junpei muttering in the background about the name calling, but all he could think about was the past conversation he had with the dark-haired cook.

"_She means nothing to me..."_

Akihiko stared absently at the forest, then scoffed and whispered, "...liar..."

* * *

"See? I told you it's like this..." Hamuko rubbed the two sticks together vigorously. Five minutes into the rubbing and friction, and still nothing has happened. Frustrated, she rubbed it again, this time with more force than intended until the sound of a broken twig caused her to stop.

His lips curved up and mocking her useless attempt he said, "You were saying?"

Pouting, she offered the two sticks in front of him. "Fine. You do it then."

Shinjiro picked a dry twig by his side and dusted it off. Slowly, he reached inside his pocket for the lighter and brought it up to the twig. Within seconds, the twig was lit and was burning lightly in the dark. "That's how you make a fire..."

"You should have said you have a lighter!"

Softly laughing, his response was, "Well if you had bothered to ask, then I would have told you."

Opening her mouth to protest, she immediately closed it shut knowing she had lost their debate. That earned a smug smile from the other and having a rare chance of victory, he decided to rub it in. "Are you gonna help me with this or are you gonna play with your sticks?"

Crunching her eyebrows together and puffing her cheeks to show her dislike for the teasing, she went over to him and slowly gathered the dead leaves over the growing bonfire. As she was doing that, Shinjiro watched her, taking in every single detail of the girl before him. He liked the way the orange glow caresses her gentle face and turning her auburn hair into shining threads hanging loosely to the sides of her face. Her red eyes glowed like a precious pair of rubies, seductive and mystifying – the way he had always described the moon.

Tossing over a small twig to the fire, he stared as it was immediately consumed by the fire when realization hit him. Like the twig, his heart was slowly being consumed by this flame goddess. With mixed emotions, he finally tore his gaze away from the fire and looked up. Never did he wanted to be with her this much. He somewhat felt content to have her all alone. _More...please give me more time..._

* * *

The first droplet was felt on Akihiko's arm. "Huh?" He looked to his arm and then looked up to the sky.

Soon, more droplets came falling down, clouding his vision. Akihiko yelled her name but still no response. An hour of searching the forest was beginning to be frustrating with only the light beam coming from his flashlight to aid him, and with a bigger hinder, the rain just kept pouring.

He heard Mitsuru's voice calling out to him. "Akihiko, we should head back. It's not safe..."

Akihiko called out once more only for it to be drowned by the sound of the rain.

* * *

Another droplet fell on the Shinjiro's face. The dark-haired man heard Hamuko say "Oh no! It's raining!" as they watched their bonfire being slowly extinguished. Quickly, she helped the injured man up and went to the nearest shelter. Within a few steps, a lonely cave came to view and became their perfect sanctuary.

Holding him and guiding him to sit, she noticed his unusually hot temperature. "Shinjiro-sama! You're hot!"

Stricken by a fever due to his injuries, he furiously coughed up and in a hoarse voice he said, "It's nothing..."

The heavy coughing brought up a past memory in her mind. In her vision, she saw the same faceless man in her dreams, coughing and breathing heavily. When her vision ended, all she seeing now was Aragaki Shinjiro coughing up. She abruptly stood up and began to ran for the exit when her hand was strongly held by him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked. His voice came out rough and demanding absolute obedience.

"I saw some medicinal herbs earlier. It will help-"

"Are you crazy? !" he quickly stopped to cough then continued, "I can't let you out there like that!"

"Why not?"

"Because! Now will you listen to me and sit down!"

With the noise of the pouring rain, their shouting were the only thing the cave echoes. With her vision still fresh from her mind, Hamuko was more determined to find anything that can relieve the sick man in front of her. A defiant girl clenched her first and said, "I'm sorry...I have to do this." She shook her hand loose and shouted back, "I'll be back in a minute!"

He could do nothing but stare at her retreating back again. He gritted his teeth and placed his hand on the ground, gripping the dirt tightly. Struggling, Shinjiro managed to stand up only to fall hard on the floor. "Dammit! Move!" He demanded his legs. He repeated the action and again the same scenario played, he fell on the cold ground coughing hard.

* * *

Hamuko went back to find him sitting with his back on the cave wall. His body was still and his head was hung low. "Shinjiro-sama...?" She quietly said to let him know of her presence. She saw him move his head ever so slightly to look to his side.

Not wasting any more time, she rushed to him and crushed the small leaf she was holding. Holding it unto his lips so that he can take, he stubbornly moved his head away to the other side. She will not take anymore of his stubbornness, and losing her patience, she frowned and inhaled deeply, straddling his hips with her own. Now facing each other, she hold up again the small leaf in front of his lips.

When she saw that he was still reluctant, she spoke in a low voice. "I get it already. You, sensei, and the others...you all want to protect me. But how can I expect for my knight to rescue me, when he's sick and in need of rescuing. So please..." She reached up and shakily brought her hand to his lips. "...please get well and save me..."

Shinjiro silently stared at her, opened his lips and let the offending object inside his mouth. The bitter tasting juices coated his tongue as he forcibly swallowed all of it. Seeing him take the herb, she weakly smiled and brushed her fingers on his cheeks. "Yo...kat...ta..." (a/n: I'm glad) She inhaled shortly and eventually collapsed to the side.

"Hamuko!"

Reaching for her and taking her in his arms, he shook the girl twice and called again. "Hamuko!"

Now looking at her close enough to see the scratches and cuts she acquired earlier, his eyes widened as he brought his hand up to stroke her blushed cheek. She feels hotter than him and yet she dared outside the rain to save him. "Tch...such an idiot!"

Taking his shirt off, he gently covered her cold exposed body. Her eyes fluttered open and smiled up at him. Lifting her hand, her fingers lightly traced the scar on his chest, and taking short quick breaths, she placed her whole hand covering his heart as he placed a hand over hers.

He cannot let her be like this. Is he really that useless? Holding her hand tight, he looked around for any herb left. Unfortunately, she brought only one. And he already took it all in. He stopped when an idea entered his thoughts. Looking down at her, he touched her lower lip with his thumb. Pressing his lips together, he moved in closer, inching his lips closer to hers. The gray-eyed man hesitated, but soon his lips found hers and with his thumb he opened her mouth and let the remaining bitter taste into her mouth. In an effort to share the herb, he pushed his tongue inside, licking her own and coating it with his own saliva, hoping that would help. That bitter taste was slowly being dissolved into her mouth. Her sweetness pulling him closer to her like a sticky honey. Closing his eyes, Shinjiro deepened the kiss, angling his head to the side and pushing his tongue deeper into her wet cavern.

How many times had he imagined for this to happen again? He forget. His thoughts melted into her warmth, both blushing from the fever, and as he cupped the back of her neck, their kiss came to a slow stop. Looking at her, unconscious on his arms, he believed one thing. He cannot save her.

"I can only look up and gaze at the moon. I can only admire her beauty from afar. I'm so stupid to realize it now. I'm powerless...I know I can never reach you."

"_...please get well and save me..."_

The rain has stopped and everything became calm. He cuddled her close to him, protecting her with all his remaining strength. He thought the only thing that could save him from his darkness...was the moon shining by his side. _Please get well...and save me...Hamuko..._

The sound of someone calling her name finally reached the dark cave. In minutes, a light flashed inside the cave and spotted the two figures on the ground.

"Hamuko!"

Aegis reached them first, taking the girl from Shinjiro's arms and into hers. Akihiko turned to Shinjiro, assessing his former comrade. Crouching to him, Akihiko held up his hand for him to take. "Hey..."

Shinjiro grabbed it and was helped up, hooking his arm over to the other man. "The annoying way you always find me comes pretty handy sometimes..."

"Heh..." Akihiko smiled softly, assisting his limping friend out of the cave.

_Under the increasing light of the moon...the end draws near yet again. _

_

* * *

__- Author's note -_

_I get to finally finish this chapter. Haha..it's 2:30am and I need to go to work by 7am, but since I decided that I really should finish it, I pushed my lazy self and started typing. And as I'm typing I was really sleepy, and so I must ask for apologies again for any wrong spellings and grammars. Please help me improve! ^^ Oh and thank you for your reviews!  
_

_Ah and to Deidara'sgirl19, don't worry, you didn't ruin anything. I plotted most of it so thankfully we weren't thinking the same thing...haha! _

_I'll answer all of your reviews next time. I'm sorry...*yawn* nyt nyt!  
_


	14. Fourteenth Encounter Aigis' Memory

_**Ah yes, it seems I'm still alive and kicking...barely. My hibernation ended a month ago. So sorry about that. So far this is the longest chapter I have written, also the most difficult. Difficult in a sense that, well...I was lazy, work really sucks, and I don't really know what to do with Aigis. This chapter alone suffered many revisions. Ah but enough about that. As you can see, it's an Aigis chapter. So I hope you like it! ^^ v**_

_**Still the same disclaimer...too bad...**_

* * *

**EARLY MORNING**

The door eerily cracked open and a rigid figure silently came in, walking slowly to the bed where the sleeping girl lay. A hand hesitantly touched the sleeping girl's forehead.

"Surface body temperature...98.7 degrees. No fever... At this rate, she should make a full recovery by morning."

Aigis smiled sincerely, remembering the last time the girl was stricken by illness. Relieved to know that she was once again by this person's side during these ill times, she sat down by her pillow the way she did back then. "I'm glad..."

"I was so worried...so worried about you, Hamuko-san, that I...," she paused to stroke a a stray red hair by her forehead. "I wanted to be with you...always, always. But that would be inappropriate and surely unethical to invade one's privacy by that manner. That is why...I let you be Hamuko-san..."

A tear drop fell on the sleeping girl's cheek. Aigis made no move to wipe it.

* * *

**MORNING**

"Where...?"

She was rid of the fever, and yet she still feels hot. Her sweat dripped from the side of her face and she was quite sure her clothes were already drenched. Exhaling loudly, she propped herself up too sudden than she would've liked as a sharp pain hit her head. She winced and closed her eyes, willing the headache to subside.

A particular keychain lay stationary by the side table until a hand reached for it and stroked it with a thumb. She smiled, having thought that the little trinket would be gone forever. For such a little thing, it has become another irreplaceable memory for her to keep.

She slowly stood and made her way to the window. Outside she could see the whole view of the beach with its glistening blue waters and the thick lush forest. A few people rests on the sandy shore, enjoying the warm morning sun and the smell of fresh salty air. With such a nice weather, who would have thought that something so dreadful happened the night before. The girl, with her crimson eyes fixed on the scenery, realized she was staring so intently at the forest.

A loud grumbling sound coming from her tummy disrupted her thoughts. It was unfortunate that she had to miss lunch yesterday, and dinner only consisted of a measly banana and some random small fruits she got away with. There was no way she would want to miss breakfast. She could do well with a bowl of steaming hot rice, miso soup, and a mouth watering tamagoyaki on the side. Suddenly she felt excited, craving for that food she was deprived of yesterday. In fact, she was so famished that she could have sworn she could already smell the good food.

Hamuko inhaled deeply. Maybe it wasn't just a mere hallucination. She began sniffing outside the room, into the corridors, and in one hall to the next. She followed the scent that drives her stomach wild with hunger until she reached the big white double doors at the end of the hallway.

She was more than ever determined to bust in the room when the fragrant aroma grew stronger behind the door. Eagerly, yet cautiously, she opened the door halfway. Looking around and seeing not one person in sight, she opened it all the way to reveal a series of dishes lined up on a long elegant table, complete with the finest tablewares, and a matching ikebana centerpiece to compliment the setting. Traditional and classy.

Her lips curved up at the sight of the centerpiece. '_Sunflowers...'_

A slight hesitation and they all burst behind her, shouting with glee, blowing those party horns and popping up poppers with their pointed party hats on their heads – well, Junpei's head at least.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

* * *

_A tall figure moved closer to her bed bearing a soft look and a hardened jaw. He reached down, setting the small akita key chain on the side table. Stopping upon hearing a voice, he squinted his eyes to the side to find a man standing by the doorway._

"_She wouldn't like that..."_

_He glared defiantly but remained silent, then straightened up to meet his gaze._

"_You leaving, I mean. She wouldn't like that..."_

_He sighed heavily. Ignoring the last comment, he strode past the other with a simple "Hn...", only to be stopped again when the other spoke once more._

"_Shinji...why did – ?"_

_The tall man scoffed. "Don't look much into it. I just did her a favor by taking her away from them." _

_He inwardly muttered, 'away from you...'_

_The other seemed to have regarded the answer and watched the tall man. _

"_Shinji..." _

_Aragaki paused and looked to his side. "Hey...do me a favor, will you? There's a little girl living near the shore. She wants her doll back."_

"_A doll?" He blinked in question. Shinjiro said nothing more and continued to walk away._

_Akihiko sighed, watching the other man's back disappear behind the door. "Why must you always run away...?"_

* * *

"So do you like it?" Junpei grinned to her.

The auburn-haired girl swallowed the remaining cake, smiling in agreement with much exuberance the way she always does. From the looks of it, the party was a success, though they were a day late for the celebration. The remnants of the feast was still being devoured, and everyone was chattering away with their gifts.

_Someone...someone missing..._

Tomoe stood up almost an instant, startling the nearby Yukari. "Hamuko-chan, what is it?"

"Shinjiro-sama wa doko?" _(Where __is __Shinjiro-sama?)_

The noise died down and everyone looked at each other. Before receiving any clear answer she dashed out of the room followed by the gray-haired teacher. Her features display worry, and the reason for her anxiety early on was becoming clear.

"Tomoe! Wait!"

Sanada grabbed her arm, only to loosen his hold. Her skin was hot to touch, and she was becoming paler by the second. Her fever must have come back. He was more distraught to see her turn around. He could tell she was breathing hard as he watched the trickle of sweat down her forehead. That short distance run exhausted her, and clearly she hasn't recovered her strength, but still she exerts an effort for the benefit of others.

"What happened to Shinjiro-sama? Is he alright?"

It amazes him that she worries for everyone except herself. This was the kind of girl she really was, he thought. The kind of girl he fell in love with from the start. But he can't stop thinking how mad it made him feel. Mad at how recklessly she puts herself in danger, even for the sake of others. Mad at how she worries about everyone. Mad at how she worries about _him._ Mad at _him_ for making her worry. Most of all, he was mad at himself for feeling this way. It was madness...

"Shinji left after he got treated."

After seeing her face still laced with concern, he made an assuring smile and continued. "You shouldn't worry about him. I've known Shinji for a long time, and he's tougher than anyone I know, and also the most stubborn. That's why we should let him be. That is what he wanted..."

"Demo..." _(But...)_

Akihiko's smile ceased as that first stream of tears fell from her eyes. She cried aloud in a monotonous kind of way. "Aragaki-senpai will..."

His eyes widened as he took a step closer. _Did __she __just...!_ The teacher can see his student's hazed red eyes. Her tears keep flowing as if commanded by her sorrow. She was not entirely looking at him, but more like looking through him. It did happened before, he remembered, and her eyes were exactly the same as it is now.

"T-tomoe..."

Again, it ended just as fast as it happened. Hamuko blinked, realizing the wetness that has showered down her face. She raised her hand to wipe the fresh tears and looked up to him, completely dumbfounded. "Huh...? Why am I...?"

"..."

He stood there, clearly clueless as she is. He wondered what will happen when her memories come to. He wondered what will become of him if she remembers all of it. And he wondered the reasons behind everything that has happened. Through his untainted glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose, all he could do was stare at the girl before him.

A certain female robot watched them silently behind the corner.

* * *

**AFTERNOON**

It was probably the hottest time of the hour. Summer can be a torture to many, but a figure by the side of the bed doesn't seem to be affected by the sudden heatwave. Being mechanical definitely have its own benefits.

The female robot felt a hand tracing her cheek. The girl was half asleep and was lazily smiling at her. "Aigis... It'll be alright."

Aigis's eyes widened. Through her vision she can see the girl's pale face, the one smiling at her from below. It was a painful memory of the day she went into that peaceful long slumber... She looked sleepy and tired then, but looks content nonetheless.

Hearing a soft knock on the door, both of them look up to see Yukari entering first followed by the others. "Oh you're awake...thank goodness!"

Fuuka immediately came to her side. "Hamuko-chan! Are you alright?"

Junpei was not far behind her. "Yo! How are you feeling?"

Hamuko managed to lift herself up to sit when a firm hand touched her shoulder. Ken pushed her gently back to bed saying, "You really should lay down for now...you shouldn't push yourself, you know?"

"Exactly." Mitsuru stayed by the door, crossing her arms in front of her. "That is why we should let her rest for now..."

Many protests, yet admittedly agreed that indeed she needed that. Hamuko, for one, wanted company , but decided it was best to consent the decision. She was feeling rather tired afterall. She weakly smiled and nodded, waving the others goodbye after hearing their concerns for getting well. Aigis, however, remained still by her side, refusing to leave at her own accord.

Mitsuru looked at the female robot and sighed. "You too, Aigis."

Aigis opened her mouth to plead. She wanted to be by her side...always. It was unfair, really, to stay here and watch over her – that she knows. Others would undoubtedly wanted to do the same. _Others __want __to __be __with__ her,__too_, she thought. _What __makes __me __any __different...?_

"_Hamuko-san...I want to be by your side...I want to be closer to you than anyone else"_

She was being selfish and inconsiderate. How could she think of such things? Of course Hamuko-san wouldn't be hers alone. Everyone needs her. It's not a matter of wanting her more or spending more time with her. Hamuko-san will always be Hamuko san – even though painful, she needs to learn that.

"_I don't want you to love someone else...I don't want that, even if it's what would make you happy"_

Aigis closed her mouth and nodded silently. Shamefully, she looked down to her feet and stood up. For now, she must succumb to their decision. Defeated, Aigis left the room without looking back. She thought she was already used to being a human, when in truth, she has a lot more to learn. But it didn't matter. She knows to err is human, but just how much of a human does she want to be?

* * *

**LATE AFTERNOON**

"Haa... Haa..."

Akihiko bent over, bringing one of his arms up and wiping the sweat off his forehead. He decided to have a quick jog since it's not everyday that he could do so at the beach. His once youthful stamina was unfortunately reduced with age as he made an effort to catch his breath. He looked up briefly when something caught his eye.

"Aigis?"

The robotic female sat by the dock, eyes set on the approaching sunset. She seems to be deep in thought, her brows furrowed above her blue eyes. Upon hearing her name, she turned her head to the other.

"Sanada-san..."

"What's the matter?"

Aigis turned back to the tangerine colored horizon and spoke, "Years ago, I have decided to keep on 'living', even if it means that I must be separated with her and everyone else. However, I learned that 'living' cannot be done alone, and so I chose to be with Mitsuru-san. It was easy to meet other people..but it was also hard to say goodbye. Life is finite, and farewells are inevitable."

She looked down to her feet and stared at her reflection through the water. "I was thinking...if the time comes when I cease to function, my body will still remain the same and I will not rot like a human. So then, does that mean I will continue existing even if I am not anymore living? Will I still be Aigis even if eventually...I know everyone would forget me..."

"How can you say that?" Akihiko sighed and sat beside her. "As long as someone somewhere holds on to that memory, that person will continue on living and they continue to exist. Not physically of course...but, in a way, they do live inside of us. You're not so different as you think you are. The future is a big mystery that people throw their hopes in it. But knowing that the future will always carry with it the end, they learn how to fear it. They spend so much time trying to get a hold of it, only to find out that they lost the most valuable thing at present. And so they learn that the future will remain unreachable and chose to hold on to the past."

Aigis gripped the edge of the dock. "Why does it feel...? It is as if she never came back. It is as if we don't exist around her."

Akihiko adjusted his glasses and looked to his side. "Aigis, we already exist to her now, not in the way she remembered but the way she's seeing us today. Even after ten years, she's still teaching us not to dwell on the past and not to worry about the future. She's showing us to live the present. We just need to be with her...for a while longer. It wouldn't be long before..." Akihiko stopped. Before what? He wasn't sure himself exactly what would happen. They have been left in the dark and have no way of getting out.

"Hmm...?" Aigis suddenly stood up and turned her head to the direction of the forest.

"What is it, Aigis?"

"My sensory detects a large amount of smoke coming from that direction."

"Smoke...?"

Without a word, Aigis darted to the forest.

"O-oi!" Akihiko called to her. He eyed the grayish thick smoke coming from the forest, tracing its roots to the bright orange flame roaring from below. _A __forest __fire?__ Impossible!__ Unless..._

It was specially hot this day, and the dried leaves are highly flammable. A lit cigarette could have easily set it on fire. The strong gust of wind from the sea was not helping either. Come to think of it, he did see a group of miscreants hanging out nearby.

He looked at the fire again and his heart skipped a beat. Akihiko swallowed hard, clenching his fist to the memory that has awakened inside of him. It seems he hasn't completely gotten over it.

* * *

"Please..." Aigis prayed, still running towards the big jyumon-cedar tree.

It was her only hope. The tree might make _her _remember. If she could just...

"_What do you obtain when you go on a 'trip'?"_

"_What do you benefit from gaining memories?...It is very difficult."_

Aigis sped up her feet and reached the large mossy tree in no time. The tree was still untouched. Everywhere around her, trees, branches, leaves – everything was being consumed by the fire. Higher and higher the temperature raised as she felt the first wave of malfunction in her system. She was surprised to see she was sweating, only to realize that maybe she was melting. Her circuitry faltering, but all she can do was hang on to the tree.

Surrounded by the thick cloud of smoke, her artificial lungs were starting to give way as she coughed harder than normal. She was trapped before she know it, and its only a matter of time before the flames reach her and the mossy tree.

"_I am a machine, I can always be rebuilt."_

That's right. She can always be rebuilt. But what if she can't? The damage she may obtain might be irreparable, not to mention that she is the only remaining survivor of her kind. Her parts are becoming obsolete, and the production of those were shut down along with her unit. She has become special, unique, and all the more irreplaceable.

"_A machine who is here to live."_

A machine who's purpose is to live – quite farfetched if someone should ask her. Everyone knows machines are built for one purpose; to work countless hours without tiring and to be a slave to mankind. That was her duty, or rather, still is her duty. But, she never considered it slavery, specially when you're working for a friend.

"_There's something only I can say, because I am unable to die."_

She will not age, nor she will never fall from illness...and yet she knows she can be destroyed. Who was she kidding? She can die like the rest of them. It's just not the conventional way of dying. Still there is an end to her life, and she's afraid of it now more than ever.

"_I...will never leave you. No matter how or when your life comes to an end...At that moment, I will be at your side."_

Can she really be with her at her dying moment...? Can she really be at that person's side, seeing her take that last breath, closing her eyes, and stop moving? Could she be strong enough to be left alone again?

"_Although my heart may become more human, my body will forever be mechanical."_

Her heart? It was the only thing that is keeping her alive – emotionally speaking. She knows she's still going to function even if that part would be removed. But then, it will be different. **She** will be different. She would be nothing but a hollowed shell.

Aigis puts her hand to her chest, feeling the small beating of her artificial heart. She smiled. So far, her heart has not yet malfunctioned.

"_...if the time comes when I cease to function, my body will still remain the same and I will not rot like a human. So then, does that mean I will continue existing even if I am not anymore living? Will I still be Aigis even if eventually...I know everyone would forget me..."_

They say that your life flashes before your eyes before you die. But to die means to stop living. If so, then she had served her purpose. She had experienced a lot...and all she could think of was how much it hurt, this so called 'living'. It hurt her to think that she's becoming a human, when all she can see in front of the mirror are screws and bolts coming out of her neck. It hurt her to meet people only to know that you need to let them go. It hurt her to know she'll continue to live while everyone's life is slowly giving in to age. And it hurt her to see her beloved, going on a life without her.

"_Life...is cruel..."_

Yes, it is. For the most part, it was. But as she looked back, seeing the person she has become, it wasn't all that bad. If anything, it promoted her growth. It was fun, exciting, and fulfilling. It was all of those things and more. It is...because of _that_ person. In one move of desperate hope, she called out that person's name.

"Hamuko-san!"

* * *

Hamuko opened her eyes and immediately searched the room. Odd. She could have sworn she heard someone.

"_Hamuko ninja."_

Feeling uneasy, she shuffled out of her bed and towards the window. In the distance, an orange flickering light immediately caught her attention. She blinked at the bright flame dancing in the middle of the forest. It was growing bigger, and was fiercely consuming everything on its path.

The sight was very alarming. She could hear people screaming from below, and see a line of people handling out buckets of water to one another.

"Aigis..." She whispered.

Not wasting any more time, the girl dashed outside the door.

* * *

**EVENING**

Hours passed as they battle the scorching forest fire, covering more land to prevent the fire from spreading. Luckily, the sea has more than enough water to offer. Everyone was busy, running to and fro from the beach to the forest, carrying buckets of sea water and splashing it into the fire. All of the girls, except for their leader, assists the injured and those who have fainted from the noxious smoke.

Hamuko arrived at the scene, staring at the raging inferno. Further up the shore, she could hear her teacher and the Kirijo president having an argument. Everyone was so caught up with everything that no one seemed to have noticed her arrival. She took a step closer, her slipper digging deep into the wet sand.

"We can't waste any more time! I'm going in!"

"Akihiko, now is not the time for foolhardiness. We can't take both of your lives at risk. I know how you feel, we all do. Unfortunately, all we can do is wait. I called help earlier and they should be arriving any minute."

"We don't have a minute! We can't just stay here and do nothing. Every second that passes-"

"I know that! We have to believe in her. This is Aigis we're talking about..."

Hamuko gasped. _Aigis __is __**I**__**N **__there?_ She looked to the forest again, being hungrily engulfed by the roaring fire. It must be hell to be terribly roasted alive. She shuddered. No...that can't be...

"Aigis..." The name escapes her lips as a sharp pain shot her. Wincing in pain, she placed her hand on her head and shut her eyes.

"_I feel happy when I'm together with you, Hamuko-san..."_

"_I want my relationship with you to be the strongest of all. My connection to you is my reason for living..."_

"...Aigis..."

"_At the base of my neck, behind the knot of the ribbon...my most important component is located there."_

"_I want to leave indelible proof in this body of the understanding that you and I have reached...Not as a memory that can be erased, but as something permanent...Something irrevocable."_

"Aigis...!"

"_I decided that I would continue to protect you. I want to be your strength. My life will be worth living if it's for this reason..."_

"_My highest priority is to be by your side..."_

"AIGIS!"

Hamuko whispered her name a couple more times, each louder than the last. Every noise around her drowned in muteness and the only thing she could hear was the sound of Aigis' voice, calling to her again and again.

"AH!"

She heard Fuuka gasp before rain comes pouring down on them. Upon closer inspection reveal the droplets did not seem like the usual rain. Hamuko looked up only to see a huge copter spraying down water on the scene. It was the perfect cue. She rushed to the forest, pretty sure that the moisture coating her body would be enough to withstand the heat.

"Hmm...?"

"What is it Akihiko?"

The teacher stared at an empty space then looked around confused. "I thought I saw..." He shook his head and sighed. "...Nothing... Never mind."

* * *

Her throat feels dry and her mouth was distractingly lacking water. It was all she could do to lick her lips, realizing that it didn't help much. Instead, she focused on the task at hand. Now she knows how the stuffing-filled turkey felt during thanksgiving. The girl assumed it was only a minute, but the heat was more than what she expected. Thankfully, the chopper did help lessen the trouble. Her skin might have been extra crispy from the heat.

The fire soon slowly dissipates, the ground becoming muddy and dark from ash. It was sticky, and icky, and uneasy to walk on. Everything smells burnt, like the dinner Fuuka made one evening, to which her nose suffered a great deal. She stopped her thoughts. How did she know that? No sense brooding over it now. She already found who she was looking for.

Instinctively, Hamuko rushed to her, almost tripping from the thick mess of the forest grounds. Her slippers made a squashing noise underneath her feet. She could see the robot was too engrossed at her own thinking not to notice her coming, not that the red eyed girl would mind. Hamuko was more than glad that her friend was safe.

"_**As my tears keep overflowing one after another,  
I can't see your last smile through their blur.  
Please don't go, please don't go... Stay here.  
Light bursts through the sky." **_

Hamuko ran up to the other, hugging her tightly with with an intent of not letting go. That's right, her priority right now is to be by her side, just like the way Aigis did so. She felt the robot tense up, the girl's body coming in contact with the hot metal. The robot's body could burn her...it should – just like the way her print was forever embedded inside the robot's special part. "Aigis...," she whispered in her ear.

"H-hamuko-san!"

"It'll be ok..."

And Aigis believed her. She will always do. Aigis will always have faith in those words of hers. Somehow, it never fails to calm her.

Hamuko still is clinging to her when the fire completely died down. No words were spoken, both were content to have each other. It was a miracle that the tree stood among all the destruction. It withstood the onslaught of flames by standing tall, though half of its leaves were burned. It might have been undying, just like her.

"_**Please don't forget  
You're not alone.  
Even if we're apart, we can still carry on hand-in-hand.  
With my first love, I first realized  
that there could be such sorrow." **_

She stood underneath the tree, her chassis slowly cooling off. "Hamuko-san, it's ok to let go now."

Hamuko made no move to the request. This feeling of fear, its starting to consume her. It was a lie, she knew of it. To be able to say that everything will be ok...it was an obvious lie, and yet this blonde mechanical girl accepted it all the same. What happens now that she knows sooner or later, every bit of memory will come to her? Will she leave them again, like she did before? How could she bear to hurt them again?

They could hear everyone calling amidst the silent dead trees. Hamuko decided to finally let go, hearing footsteps coming closer. She wiped her forehead, her auburn hair sticking to the sides of her face. "It was a good thing I found you earlier, isn't it?"

She blinked when she got no response from the other. "Aigis?"

Aigis' rigid figure stood still before her. The light in her eyes was gone, but a smile was etched on her porcelain face. All of her systems had shut down and her body is undergoing a major internal reboot. In those blank eyes, the image of the one most precious to her still remains.

* * *

**LATE EVENING**

"_You don't have to save the world to find meaning in life...Sometimes, all you need is something simple, like someone to take care of."_

The door eerily cracked open and a small figure silently came in, walking slowly to the bed where the sleeping girl lay. A hand hesitantly touched the sleeping girl's forehead, stroking her hair to the side.

The girl opened her blue eyes slowly as the figure above greeted. "Hey..."

"Hamuko-san..."

Hamuko smiled down at her, sitting beside the pillow. "Allow me to take care of you this time. You always did so way back then."

Aigis' eyes widened. A pink hue surfaced from her pale cheeks. "Y-you knew? Gomen nasai! I was..."

"It's alright. You don't have to be sorry. Arigatou... Aigis will always be Aigis, ne?'

Aigis let out a breath and nodded. "Hai..."

A moment of silence passed before Hamuko spoke again. "Say Aigis...do you remember the day when you were born...err...made?"

Aigis gave the question a deep thought. The day she was made – she never thought of that. The first time she opened her eyes, she was in a laboratory, inside a big cylinder full of fluids essential to her making. People in white coats surround her, peering through the glass with their all-knowing stares. She never knew what day it was, all she had in mind was to prepare herself for battle.

She shook her head and replied a small "...no."

"Is that so...?"

Hamuko cheered up, clapping her hand once and excitingly said, "Since yesterday was mine, then let's make it today your birthday! See? We can both celebrate our birthdays together. What do you think?"

Aigis could not contain her happiness. She reached out to cuddle the other, feeling her heart beating faster and her body was warmer than usual. "Hai...," she replied. "I like that a lot."

"Then...what do you want as a gift, Aigis-chan?"

She blinked her blue eyes and curved her lips into a smile. Aigis already knew what she wanted, and luckily, she already got it. On that night, she celebrated her first birthday with the most important person in her life. Her birthday gift was more than perfect and everything she ever wanted. Now she can definitely say that life wasn't always cruel, and that she is indeed happy to be alive. On that night, she was happy to have spent a long time together.

"_**Let's promise each other  
that we'll hold on to the intensity we felt that day,  
and live the future that blooms in tomorrow." **_

_Under the increasing light of the moon...the end draws near yet again._

* * *

_**A/N: All righty! I had to actually play the whole game again to get the feeling. Ah, also re-downloaded the game so that I could hear their jap voices. I found out that Aigis' seiyuu(voice actor) was the wonderful Maaya Sakamoto. I love her songs, and it sorta made the difference when I was writing. I inserted some verses from her song "Yubiwa", I hope you guys don't mind. Sigh...now I'm super worried if the chapter turned out fine. Let me know ok?**_

_**Thanks for the reviews guys! Hehe...I did promise to reply to all of you. So here it is.**_

_**Deidara'sgirl19 – Hey! Hope you still like this. Haha...yes, he is very sneaky, isn't he? Kya! I'm melting from his jap voice...haha...made me love him more.**_

_**zerOtodona – It is? If so then I'm happy to incorporate that feeling. Yay!**_

_**namine23 – Oh hello! Aki fan eh? Ahh...so far I was melting from his jap voice too. Can't stop replaying scenes of him in the game. Hmm...let's see what will happen...**_

_**Black7 – Ah Ken-kun! I recently stumbled upon a fanart of an older Ken. I was like...aaah! Ken-kun! That's all...hahaha! Maybe I could make him more...hmm...that image I saw...*blush***_

_**Nessa671 – Sorry! I'll try harder next time to update soon. ^^ v peace!**_


End file.
